Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Universes
by rishusuperstar
Summary: When Arceus goes insane due to the accidental formation a new universe, Rayce and Amber must race through space, time and universes to either save his mind or finish him before he destroys the worlds.
1. A Usual Day

Acknowledgement - This is my idea of a sequel for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Explorers of Sky

Chapter 1 - A Usual Day

 _Nooooo! screams_

 _Don't kill her!_

 _Kill me instead! Leave her! She doesn't know anything. Please! It's my fault._

 _You don't have to do this! I beg you._

 _Please stop! I will do anything!_

I suddenly woke up startled. I have been getting this dream every night for over a month. I've had nightmares for a few days after defeating Darkrai, but this was different. It's not natural that someone would get the same dream over and over again. I tried to go back to bed but it was impossible to do so. I thought about going out for a walk near the cliff.

I picked an oran berry and headed upstairs. The Sharpedo Bluff sure was a fascinating place. Nobody knew the reason as to how this cliff was formed. I've always felt relaxed there. I was there for about an hour so. I watched the sun rise over the horizon. I felt happy.

I still sometimes thought about my past, before being transformed into a Riolu. A Torchic had found me lying unconscious on the warm samd of the beach. The Torchic had introduced himself as Amber and I introduced myself as Rayce and found out that I, from being a human became a pokemon. Amber had asked me to join him into try to make an exploration team. We had named our team 'Light'. Torchic and I had evolved since, into a Blaziken and Lucario, respectively.

But anyway, no use dawdling on the past. We probably have work to do. I went back in the house to wake Amber up. Amber was mumbling, "Crispy Oran Berry fries... Mmmmmmm." Whenever it came to eating, Amber was the best. No one could compete with him. I shaked Amber up. Amber woke up suddenly. He was ready to go. It had been almost half a year since Darkrai had tried to attack us. This mission felt like the last exciting job they had done. But we couldn't complain. After all, an exploration team's job is to stop these events from happening and if they did happen, try to return everything back to normal.

We decided to go to Wigglytuff's guild to look for some job. Since two weeks, both bulletin boards haven't had one new job. All the jobs were wiped clean yesterday. I and Amber hoped that some work would be available today. We headed towards the guild. They met most of their friends on the way who too were on lookout for some work. Almost everyone, except Bidoof and Exploud (Loudred evolved last month at the Luminous Spring) had graduated from the guild.

Exploud's going to give his graduation exam again today. It should be easy, considering everyone except Wigglytuff, Chatot, Croagunk, Diglett, Dugtrio and Bidoof had left. So there would be not much of a challenge, as there were very less pokemon to fight now.

We all entered the guild to find that not one job had been pasted since yesterday. It was still emply, with the brown wood showing all the wear and dust on it from years ago aince this guild had been formed. Exploud came to the hall and saw us talking and greeted us in the loudest sound we've ever heard. Sunflora said, "I think that since exploration teams have been working so hard for so many years, all the jobs have been taken. There is no criminal left, everyone has stopped going to the dungeons and some of the dungeons have also magically disappeared so there are like... no jobs left in the world."

Wigglytuff came, greeted us and gave his own theory, "I think that dungeons were formed due to the starting of the paralysis of the planet. They were like a last attempt made by the planet to stop the paralysis and Dialga going primal. Since Rayce and Amber had stopped the planet's parslysis, the heavenly body decided to turn back as it was before the paralysis." After Wigglytuff's theory, everyone started staring at us. I wondered if they were thinking that we are the ones who are responsible for the dissappearence of the mystery dungeon. I was wondering the same.

We first went to Treeshroud Firest to get some Perfect Apples for Wigglytuff. We went through all the floors to reach the tree and get some. We took some seeds and decided to plant them near the guild so that others wouldn't have to go so often. We planted 2 trees on each side of the guild (left snd right). By that time it was night. We decided to retire to home.

The next day, we went to the beach to relax. There still was no job to do. The boards were empty. It started becoming annoying.

The next day, there was still no job. We trained a little at the Beach Cabe, then just decided to re-explore a dungeon. They weren't many options left now. We just decided to visit Uxie again. When we reached Fogbound Lake, we saw a light coming from the center. We thought that the Team Gear from this place had been put into the Temporal Tower. Uxie came, and greeted us. We asked about the light. Uxie replied, "Oh, that light. Ever since the taking away of the Time Gears, a new kind of Gear has been created here by the lake." Amber jumped, "The lake can create Time Gears!?" "Of course it can. Everyplace that has ever held a Time Gear can recreate them. It's a common thing. However since there are very less places that have Space Gears..." "Space Gears! What are they and why is it in the Time Gear's place" "Calm down, Amber. Space Gears are just like Time Gears. Their job is to prevent the four universes from colliding into each other. Even if one Universe has less Space Gears than needed then they could collide into another universe. The sun had just had a solar discharge. In a solar discharge, our sun would usually give a wave of the extra heat it sometimes create due to accidents or it's gravitational strength. In its last solar discharge, it accidentally damaged its Space Gear. Due to the sun's massive temperature, the Space Gear would take a lot of time to regenerate, so Palkia created and gave me this Space Gear until that one repairs itself. So I am now protecting this Space Gear. Mesprit and Azelf got one too, each. The sun, being big made the gear stronger. Since our home planet isn't as huge, we needed tgree gears. Now don't tell anyone I told you to everyone. I want this gear to not be stolen... Unless y'all need it to save the world again. But enough of that, how are you two? Everyone at the guild? " "They're fine and now you three are back to your old routines, eh." "Well, almost the same routine. The Gear is now a Space Gear, not a Time Gear... After about an hour of chatting, we returned home. The nest we woke up to find Palkia, Dialga and Giratina waiting for us...

 **What are Dialga, Palkia and Giratina doing at Rayce and Amber's home? Is there some sort of danger? Stay tuned to find out.**


	2. Fates

_Previously : Wigglytuff - I think the dissappearence of many dungeons is due to Rayce and Amber stopping the paralysis of the planet._

 _Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were waiting outside their house._

Chapter 2 - Fates

I and Amber woke up this morning early to find some jobs to do before other rescue teams could take them.

I woke up first, then woke Amber up. We ate breakfast, which was 2 Perfect apples given to us by Sunflora. Then we washed our faces, took a small bath and went up.

It was still pretty dark as it was just 4 am. I couldn't see properly. I got a piece of wood from the nearby tree and Amber lit it using Flamethrower.

We saw someone or something and were startled. On better inspection, we realized we saw Dialga. What was he doing here? Did he need something? Or did he just come to visit? We didn't care, we were happy to see him again. When we asked to him to join us, he said he would after making repairs at Temporal Tower.

We realised someone was with him. We saw Palkia and Giratina behind him. We saw a heavy wound on Palkia and a big scar on Giratina. We realised that this was important.

I asked him, "Hi everyone. Is there something wrong?"

Dialga quickly replied, "Not something, everything is wrong. We need to talk to you. We can't do it here though. Come meet us Spacial Rift. You remember how to get there right. Just ask Lapras. He will take you there. Come there next week, exactly 7 days later. Not a day later, although you can come before, but we won't there then. Please we need you. It's about the creator. He's become a risk."

Amber quickly replied, "Creator? Who's the creator? Tell us."

Giratina said, "We can't tell you two here. Come visit us at Spacial Rift."

Suddenly a flash of light came, and Amber and I were blinded. We we were able to see again, Giratina, Dialga and Palkia were gone.

We wondered what was the case. Why didn't any one of them tell us why they needed us.

Amber said, "We should go ask Wigglytuff and Chatot about this 'Creator'. Maybe they know something.

We were going to Wigglytuff's guild anyway. I would have asked them anyway. But, I felt doubt about doing so. I mean like, Dialga was being really secretive about it. Maybe he didn't want anyone else to know.

I told Amber that it was not a good idea to ask the guild about our discussion with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina and I gave my reasons. He agreed.

We were on our way to Treasure Town when Bidoof came. I was walking a little bit around town while Amber and Bidoof were talking. I suddenly tripped on a rock and fell.

He said to us, "Where is the Luminous Spring? I have only been at the outside. I wanna evolve."

Just as Amber was about to answer, a huge explosion was heard in the east and the ground started shaking. Kangaskhan shouted that it was an earthquake. Suddenly everything stopped.

I stood up and felt a headache. I realised that I had felt a Dimensional Scream! I had seen the future. I didn't have the Dimensional Scream for months. This one was definitely in the future, as such a catastrophe, if had occured in past would've been felt by and if not, then atleast aomeone must've talked about it.

After a few minutes, when Amber and Bidoof had finished their conversation, and my head had stopped spinning, I went to Amber. He said, "We should go to the guild now." I agreed, not because I didn't want to tell him this, but because I didn't want to cause a panic.

When we reached the city outskirts, I told Amber what I saw. He was shocked and said, " You had the scream. After so many months. I thought it would've stopped after we defeated Darkrai. We need to go tell everyone." I told him that I wanted to but didn't want to cause a panic. Amber said, "Rayce, I think that this scream is somehow related to our conversation with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. We should atleast tell the guild." I strongly disagreed. I told him that everyone could still panic.

We reached the guild. There was one job! We took it without hesitation. It was about retrieving something called a 'Past Piece'.

A Past Piece is something rumored to be connected with the formation of the world.

Apparently, an ancient ruin had been discovered east of Fogbound Lake. The ruin is named Illuminous Ruins. Apparently no one has been there yet as the door is closed and no one has been able to break it.

It was no mystery dungeon, but atleast it was something.

There was no name written on the pamphlet. All that was there was written to meet outside of Brine Cave exactly in 7 days.

We were like, okay, atleast it's a job.

We decided to go there tomorrow as it had already started to be an afternoon. It would become late till we returned, so we decided to not do it today.

We reached the town, bought some apples and a few blast seeds from the Kecleons' shop. When we reached home, we saw a note on the ground! Someone was in here!

We picked up the note and read it. It said, "I came here to see you two, but it looks like no one was home. Please come visit at Fogbound Lake. - Uxie."

We were relieved to discover that it wasn't an intruder. We decided to talk to Uxie tomorrow after coming back from Illuminous Ruins.

We woke up early the next day to go to Illuminous Ruins. We washed our faces and went on our way.

In the city, there was a crowd. We stopped for a moment to find out what was going on. Apparently a neighbouring island's volcano had erupted, causing the three towns on the island to be completely destroyed. Most of the pokemons however, were rescued before the lava reached the towns. We felt sorry for the residents of the islands.

Apparently, Exploud's home was in one of the towns called Gold Village. We were sorry for his loss, but got word that his family had been evacuated in the nick of time. We were with him the whole day trying to console him. Everyone from the guild was there with him. We spent most of our time with him. Thus, we were unable to go to Illuminous Ruins that day.

We decided to do the job the next day.

The next day we woke up a bit late. We went to Illuminous Ruins. The place was huge. There was a big door at the ruin's entrance. I used Brick Break on the door to break it. There was not a scratch on the door. I tried High Jump Kick, Mega Punch and Rock Slide. Same as with Brick Break. Not a scratch!

Then Amber tried to break it. He too used all his moves, but couldn't make any progress. He said, "This door is too thick. I can't break it. What should we do?"

I decided to look around the entrance for a switch, a lever or snything which would help us get in. I told Amber to do the same.

We started examining the walls, hoping for a way in.

There were so many symbols I couldn't understand. There was a pokemon I didn't recognize, I think he was attacking someone or something.

Then there was a Groudon etched on the wall. Then there was a Grovyle and a human fighting a Dusknoir and Primal Dialga!

The next there was a time portal and Darkrai attacking the Grovyle and the human!

What in the world is all this? I mean like, my life story. Why is all this etched on this wall?

I found a switch at the end of the wall. I pressed it.

Suddenly the wall started spinning and a part of the wall came out from the rock wall.

Then it started showing a Riolu and Torchic joing a guild whose guildmaster was a Wigglytuff and his assistant was a Chatot!

It then showed the Riolu, Torchic and grovyle riding a Lapras.

It then showed the Riolu and Torchic fighting Dialga.

In its second last etching, a Darkrai was shown facing the two pokemon.

The final photo showed the Riolu and Combusken (Torchic had evolved) facing a Dialga.

I pushed the switch again.

It showed the Grovyle and Dusknoir fighting 9 Sableyes in a place without any leaves on the trees, no sun and no color. All was grey.

It then showed a Lucario and Blaziken facing the Illuminous Ruins. It then showed them talking to Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. All then was blank.

"What in the world was all that", I thought.

I pushed the switch again.

This time, the door became unlocked.

I shouted out to Amber.

After he came, we pushed the door open.

A blinding light came and we saw a passageway. We went in the place.

The ruins were deserted. There were no pokemon, no lights, no items, nothing. It was truly deserted.

After all, this place was lost for a thousand years. No one had been here for such a long time.

We were the first visitors in a thousand years.

There is a legend about this place that an immortal pokemon guards the very end of these ruins.

We were a bit nervous, but not too much as we have defeated some very strong pokemon before. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, etc.

There were inscriptions on the walls everywhere.

However, the place wasn't very big. Only 5 floors.

The wall etchings included a Grovyle and Celebi fighting a Dialga. Others included the Lucario and Blaziken fighting an unknown pokemon in an unknown place.

Blaze wasn't reading much. He was focused on finding the stairs. The B5th floor was a dead end.

There was nothing! I and Amber were walking towards a big room when suddenly a switch on the floor was enabled. The entire floor collapsed and we fell! The fall was about 30 seconds and we landed on a huge piece of rotten hay.

We were in a large room, or a hall. I couldn't see properly. The room was full of smog.

All I could see that there was a doorframe leading to a hallway. Amber was suspicious about going in. He said, "What if it's a trap, Rayce? What do we do then?". I said to him, "What choice do we have? It's not like that we could fly and get back up to the main Ruins."

Since we had no choice, we kept going on. The hallway was pretty long. I think we were walking for about half an hour before we reached the next room. The room had a swimming pool in it. The path was a dead end. We assumed that the next area would either be under the pool or it is a dead end or there is something that we missed.

I decided to swim underwater to find the path or atleast something that would give us a clue about what to do.

I jumped into the cold, cold water. The pool was very big. I couldn't see the end. I swan downside as much as I could, then saw a lever.

I pulled it as hard I could, then when it cinally budged. I swam up.

6 new levers were on the wall with something written on the wall at the end of the room.

I and Amber went to it. Amber said, "I don't recognize these symbols. What do you think they could mean?"

I looked closely at them. I was able to recognize them even though I hadn't seen them ever before. Well, atleast before becoming a Riolu.

I told Amber that I was somehow able to read them. He was suprised.

He said, "Rayce, you can read them! How? Did you read it sometime?"

I replied," No, I didn't, maybe it has something to about my life before, you know, all this happened."

Amber replied, "Maybe. We can't do anything about it. The only who could have answered my question is long gone. I miss him. He gave his life so we could save the world. I miss him. I miss Grovyle, Rayce."

I replied, "Me too."

I turned the 6 levers on. The wall at the end of the room detached itself from the main building and fell in the swimming pool, showing a pathway.

We went in. The path was really long. The walls here had inscriptions on them too.

They included a Lucario and Blaziken pulling levers in a room containing a big swimming pool!

Then there was the Lucario and Blaziken fighting an unknown huge pokemon. It then showed the Blaziken fainting, blood dripping from its hands and legs and the Lucario being beaten really badly, almost to the point of falling unconscious.

I was really nervous. When we reached the next room, all that we saw was a stage, on which was kept a piece of diamond shaped as sun and various pieces of gold acting like the planets.

Our solar system has 5 planets, including ours.

Our planet is the second one from the sun.

The first is a small, red planet which is so near the sun, it has once touched it a few centuries ago, before somehow getting flung a little bit back. It has one moon, which was an asteroid, caught in its gravity.

The second planet is our home.

The third one is a small rocky planet completely covered with water. The water is frozen at night and turns into steam during the day. It has three moons, one is rocky and does not have an atmosphere, one is completely covered with lava and one is has a changing atmosphere during of its revolution that while it faces the sun, it has an atmosphere of oxygen and helium and when it is away from the sun, the gases turn into liquids.

The fourth is a gas giant, and has 5 rocky rings around it. One is nearly on the axis, one on the equator, 2 at the middle of the first two. One is further in space, and moves around one of its 76 moons.

The fifth, and final planet is a rocky one. It is the oldest planet of this solar system. The planet is so away from the sun, that the sun looks like a very distant star when viewed from it. It has a 107 moon. 58 of them meteorites and asteroids, caught by its gravity. 12 of the remaining moons have ice covering most of them throughout the year. 21 of the moons are hard and rocky structures. Out of these 21 moons, 13 do not have atmospheres. Out of remaining 16 moons, 9 are almost always covered in lava, 4 almost always have frozen gases and the remaining three have liquid nitrogen, oxygen, helium and/or neon.

We figured that only one of them would be the Past Piece. I saw those symbols from before again and they said that if we choose the wrong piece, then the entire ruins would collapse. I was concentrating hard. I was thinking. Which piece should I pick?

 **What would happen next? Which piece will Rayce pick? Will it be the right one? What does Uxie want to tell Rayce and Amber? Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. Universes

_Previously : We found a job!_

 _We have to go to Illuminous Ruins and get a Past Piece. We have to meet the job giver outside of Brine Cave in 7 days._

 _The walls here have inscriptions about my past! Why, and how did they do it?_

 _I can read a language I have never seen before! How?_

 _Which piece of rock is the Past Piece? If we pick the wrong one, then the entire ruins would collapse._

Chapter 3 - Universes

"Which piece should I pick? What if that one became wrong? The whole place could collapse." These were the thoughts that were in my mind at that time.

I calmed down. Starting thinking rationally. The Past Piece must be the oldest thing in the room.

It can't be our planet, as it isn't that old. Our planet is only 29.7 million years old.

It can't be the first planet, as that plant is too young! It is only 12.3 million years old.

It can't be the third planet, as this planet was not a part of our solar system before long. It was a very large meteorite. It became part of our solar system when it was flung into it from a nearby solar system. The planet had joined us only 900 thousand years ago.

That left us only with the fourth and fifth planet. Although the fifth planet is the oldest planet, older than the sun, there isn't much difference in their age. The fourth planet is 06.5 billion year old and the fifth planet is 06.7 billion years old. Our sun is a 06.65 years old.

I was nervous. However, I decided to choose the fifth planet. I reached my hand towards it. I grabbed it. The room started shaking. I thought, "Did I choose the wrong piece?"

The shaking suddenly stopped. The ruins didn't collapse. Suddenly the wall in front of us cracked and an inscription was revealed. It read, "You have taken the Past Piece. The Pase A ladder came loose from the ceiling and we climbed it to get out.

We went to Fogbound Lake the next day. We set up camp outside the ruins. It had gotten pretty dark and we were all exhausted.

We went to Fogbound Lake tomorrow first thing in the morning. We reached the place in less than an hour. Uxie was there to greet us. He said, "How are you two? You two look tired, and dirty. What have you been upto?"

Amber replied, "We have just come from a job. We went in some sort of abandoned place, and fell through a trapdoor. We finished our jobs by the way."

Rayce said, "Illuminous Ruins. That's the name of the place. Anyway, why did you call us here?"

Uxie said, "Rayce, Amber. You probably know that Dialga, Palkia and Giratina have called you at Spacial Rift, right."

I and Amber replied positive.

Uxie continued, "Well, I can't talk about it right now. I'll be there... Lets talk there. Near the gear. Not here. It's too dangerous."

Amber said, "Uxie what's wrong? Why are you being so secretive?"

"It's nothing big."

Uxie raised his hand and pointed it towards the Space Gear. A rock path came up from underwater! There are still many things I don't know about the lakes.

We went to the Space Gear. There, Uxie pulled out the Space Gear!

What! What was he doing? He handed the gear to us and said, "Take it. Palkia's gonna need it when you meet. I can't talk about it anymore. Now, you two should go home"

I asked, "Why? We can't take the Gear away. It might be dangerous."

Uxie replied, "It's safe as long as it is on this planet or near Palkia. They will need it when you meet."

Amber asked, "Why did Palkia give it you when he's just gonna take it back in a few days?"

Uxie said, "You two haven't been visiting much nowadays, eh. This Gear has been here since a year. ''

Amber replied, "You're right. We haven't been visiting much. We're sorry. We were just too busy."

Uxie said, "No problem. It's okay. I was busy as well. I was stabilising the Gear for about 2 months."

Amber and I decided to stay with Uxie for a while. We talked, played, and had fun. After about 3 hours, we decided to leave for Treasure Town.

Outside of Fogbound Lake, Amber and I decided to look at the Space Gear. It was shinier than a diamond. It was really beautiful. It looked just like a Time Gear, just Purple except Blue and much, much more shinier.

We kept the Gear in our bag. Suddenly we heard footsteps. We decided to hide, since we were having an item of great value. We could not risk to lose it. We saw someone coming towards the Lake.

We decided to follow him/her/them in the cave. However, we knew it would be a risk for the Space Gear. We buried it under a tree. The pokemon(s) was fast. We followed him/her/them to the Lake. At the Lake we got a better look. There were two of them.

They attacked Uxie! They was asking for the Space Gear! We decided to stop them. One of them was a Golurk and the other was a Greninja. Those were species not usually found in these areas.

We crept up behind them and attacked them. Flamethrower and Mega Punch. They fell to the ground and fainted. Uxie was badly hurt. We used two Escape Rope on us to tie those two up. Amber took Uxie and the Greninja and I carried the Golurk . We went to Wigglytuff's Guild. There, Amber took care of Uxie while I set up an interrogation room in mine and Amber's old room.

We called in Mesprit and Azelf to the Guild and told them what had happened. They had brought their Space Gears. It was too much of a risk to leave them alone now, considering what had happened.

I went back to get the Space Gear of Fogbound Lake while Amber stayed behind if the Golurk and Greninja tried to escape. I went to the tree where the Space Gear was buried and dug it up to get the item.

It was pretty late by now. I and Amber decided to go to bed now.

The next morning when I and Amber came back to the guild, the Golurk had regained consciousness. Amber, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf and Wigglytuff were already interrogating him. I went into the room as well. He wasn't talking. We tried everything we could. Officer Magnezone wasn't helping us either. He said that we have no proof that he attacked Uxie and that Uxie isn't hurt too much to help matters anyway. I know that Officer Magnezone is a good guy, but he is just not helping matters now.

After about half an hour, the Greninja regained consciousness too. I tried interrogating him -

"Who are you and why did you attack Uxie?"

"My name is Water and that Golurk's name is Crater . I will not tell you why I attacked Uxie."

I tried many different things. They were all in vain.

Wigglytuff decided to wait them out. They would get hungrier and desperate and would finally give us some answers in exchange for some food.

The next day was mostly in vain. All that we found out was that those two were working for someone whose name they were not willing to take. All that we found that was that there was an even bigger threat than this.

The next day we got some more information. They wanted to steal the Space Gear for someone

However they weren't telling us why or for whom were they doing this.

The next day was a day of silence. They told Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Wigglytuff, me and Amber nothing. Exploud tried to make them talk by using his loud voice as a weapon. Still nothing.

Till now, we know thise two pokemons' names, Water and Crater, they are stealing Space Gears for an unknown person.

The followirng day, we decided to go to Brine Cave and then Spacial Rift. We went at the entrance. There, in small etchings was written, "Go inside and talk to a large blue pokemon with a shell that can swim". We instantly knew that that meant Lapras.

I thought,"Did Lapras guve this job to us?" We weren't sure, but we continued. At the very end of Brine Cave, Lapras was waiting. He saw us and shouted out to call us.

We reached him, and Amber asked him, "Were you the one who gave us this job of retrieving the Past Piece?"

Lapras replied, "Yes, Palkia needs it. I am suprised that you were the ones who got this job, considering, you know, Palkia is going to give this Past Piece to you, after he finishes some work on it. However, since you took this job, it's good, as our work would be more hidden from the Creator."

That name again, "Creator". Who is he? I asked the same to Lapras. He told us that Palkia will tell us, as it is not safe at the place we're standing.

Why is everyone trying to hide the Creator's identity? I think we'll know after we talk to Palkia. Lapras told us to get ready for the trip to Spacial Rift. We were already ready. We hopped on Lapras's back and he took us to Spacial Rift.

The trip was fine. We reached Spacial Rift in about 20 minutes.

There Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Uxie were waiting for us. Lapras handed Palkia the Past Piece. Giratina began, "Do you know how the universe was formed?"

We replied negatively.

Palkia said, "It was formed when a black hole (i.e. a small place in space where gravity is very high) exploded to reveal an egg."

"An egg..." said Amber, curiously.

Dialga replied, "Yes, an egg. From this egg, a pokemon hatched. His name was Arceus. He created the 4 universes that constituted the world up until now."

I said, "Up until now... What do you mean?"

Giratina said, "Rayce, recently a 5th universe has appeared."

A 5th universe! How? Did this Arceus make it?

Palkia replied, "That universe... was made none other than by you!" Me! How, when and why would I do that?

Giratina continued, "When you stopped the paralysis of the planet, you changed Dialga, not only of this time, but also of the future. When you stopped the paralysis, the Palkia and Dialga of the future met and they didn't want to die like you too. So, they used their combined power to break off the future and set it as a new and different dimension. That way that future never really died. It just changed a little. Little in the sense that Dialga was no longer Primal. Since you were of that universe at that time, you dissappeared. Matter from one universe can't exist in other. When I beought you back, I created a new body for you, one which had the properties of matter of this universe."

Palkia talked, "Due to all this, now there isn't a pair of universe. 2 universes are created together as a pair. That universe, the future that does not exist's universe is not in a pair. 2 universes have to come in pairs. Otherwise, they will never stabilise. The other universe of the pair stabilizes it Due to this, Arceus, the creator, has destabilized. He will die! If Arceus dies, then so will the entire world! All 5 universes. Recently, Arceus has been sending pokemon he created to take Space Gears and Time Gears. It's like he gets in trances for sometime, does something, then has no memory of it. You two have got to help him. You're the only one we think can. If we go anywhere near him, he flips out at us. He attacks us. We can't do anything."

Uxie said, " You two are very strong. You have defeated us all in battle. I told Dialga, Palkia and Giratina about the two pokemon who attacked. They sense that Arceus's death will come even faster than they expected. You have to stop them. Go to the other universes. Get the Time and Space Gears. The Palkia, Dialga and Giratina of those worlds might try to stop you, but we're sure you'll be okay."

Amber said, " Wait a minute. You all just said that matter from one universe can't exist in another. Then how will we survive there. Mostly importantly, how will we get there?"

Giratina said, "We can send you two there. You will be given 2 months in each universe. There is a portal to each universe in the Spacial Rift. They will take you to the Spacial Rift of the other universes. We would go ourselves but if we leave our universe, time and space would get distorted. We won't come unless absolutely necessary. Either I will cone or Dialga will come or Palkia shall. I can fill in for one of those two for a small time, but I haven't done that since... forever. I have very little practice. I don't remember much. I might do something wrong if I do the job for more than 2 weeks."

Dialga said, "Well, whenever you're ready, meet us here."

I said, "Hey, you didn't tell us how we'll survive in the other universe."

Giratina said, "Well... your souls will be taken apart from your body and only that will be send. That is not made of matter. In your astral form, no one can see you, hear you or feel you. You will be able to pass through obstacles like walls, etc. You won't be able to touch anything though. You will pass right through it."

Amber and I were shocked. I mean travel through space and time, fight legendary pokemons, we have done all that, but rip our astral form apart from us. That is too much. But i replied yes. The whole existence of life was at stake.

Palkia described the other 3 universes to us. The other universe of our pair is where I cane from. It has humans and pokemons living together. Apparently, I had been changing my and Grovyle's molecular structure somehow when Darkrai attacked us, causing me to become a Riolu.

The other pair has a universe in which humans live with some sort of beasts who have no powers like pokemon. Those beasts are called animals. In that universe, pokemon is a myth, a story owned by some gaming company called Nintendo. The remaining universe has almost no life. The planet Earth there is a frozen wasteland where temperature is always near freezing. Ice covers the entire planet, except for some places near the equator where the only life forms of the universe live. They are pokemons who have become extinct in our universe. Apparently our universe's Earth, the other universe of our pair's Eartg and the the other universe of the other pair's Earth were struck by a giant meteor which warmed up the planet, causing new species of plants, pokemon and animals to appear alongside humans who evolved from other life forms.

I asked, "If we can't touch anything, then how will we retrieve the Gears?"

Dialga said, " Your souls will be able to... ahem... take over bodies. Your soul when separated from your bodies will become superstrong and be able to ... make other bodies's souls fall into a trance like state from where you'll get their bodies. When you leave the bodies, they will have no memory of what happened."

What? Not only go into other universes, but force their humans, pokemons and animals into helping us. I didn't want to, but the whole world was at stake. I told them that I would tell them our final answer tomorrow.

I and Amber went home to get our heads together.

 **What will Amber and Rayce do? Will they say yes or no. Stayed tuned to find out.**


	4. Ripping

_Previously : Dialga, Palkia and Giratina - "Go into the other universes to find Time Gears and Space Gears to prevent Arceus's death. You two will go as ghosts. If your bodies will come they will disappear just like Rayce dissappeared when you two changed the future. The future that does not exist is now a parallel, fifth universe."_

 _A Greninja named Water and a Golurk named Crater tried to attack Uxie and steal his Space Gear._

Chapter 4 - Ripping

I and Amber reached our home late at night. We were pretty exhausted, mostly from our conversation with Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Uxie.

However I could not sleep up until late at night. I was thinking about today. So much had happened. I didn't have any idea what to say to Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. I thought about saying no. But I knew what would happen if we were to say no. No one would survive, even Arceus. If we said yes, then we would be able to see Grovyle again. I went to bed at about 1 am.

I woke up at about 9 am in the morning. Amber was already awake, eating breakfast. I joined him. I told him my opinion on whatever happened yesterday.

He said, "I think we should say yes. This is an important job and we have done things like this before. We've stopped Primal Dialga and Darkrai. Nothing can happen to us. It's just a trip to a different universe. You have done it before. Why not again? Maybe you'll be able to find out more about your past."

Yes, I could, while we were in my home universe. I told Amber, "I think we should say yes. I mean, if not us, someone has to. Many will not volunteer. If you think we should, then let's go. However, let's first say goodbye to our friends."

"Yeah, let's give our goodbyes. I mean, who know when we'll be back. Let's go say yes to those three and goodbye to the town. On the way, let us stop at the guild to check on those two pokemon, Water and Crater. Let's see if they spilled something else."

We reached the guild, and saw Mesprit interrogating the two. Dialga had told us that those two were the creation of Arceus while he was in his trance-like state. We made those two admit this fact through pressure and attacking them. After they comfirmed this fact, we gave our goobyes to everyone with an excuse that we were going on a world tour. Everyone was emotional. They were being really childish and said the cheesiest things we heard. We left in about 15 minutes. We reached Brine Cave in about half an hour. Lapras was waiting for us. He took us to Spacial Rift.

There, Dialga continued his speech, "So what's you two's decision?"

Amber replied, "We have decided to go. We have to atleast try to help Arceus."

Giratina said,"You just have to touch someone to take control. After you take control of someone, you will get all of their memories and abilities. You will still have your abilities i.e. your attacks. For example, of you became a human, you will still be able to do your own attacks. If you became a pokemon, you will be able to use their attacks as well as your. However, once you leave a body, you will lose the body's abilities. Whenever you want, you will be able to show your astral form to a person, pokemon or animal of your choice for a limited time."

Giratina, Dialga and Palkia decided to send us to The Future that does not exist Universe first.

Palkia said, "Most of the Dialgas, Giratinas and Palkias have sided with Arceus in a trance state. The Dialga, Palkia and Giratina of the Future That does not exist Universe have sided with us as they are basically us. We have decided to stop Arceus. We can only talk to you at Spacial Rift. It is the only place where Arceus can't gear our words. And he can't hear anything in the Future that Does not Exist Universe due to its unstable form. So it would be easy for you over there. We will teleport you to the Temporal Tower there and you will collect the 5 Time Gears there and and the 4 Space Gears. That will be all we'll need from that universe. The Dialga of that universe will tell you where they are located."

Giratina told us to take deep breaths. The three formed a semi circle around us with us as the diameter. They used the Past Piece we gave them. They read some words etched on it. Suddenly I felt dizzy and I'm sure that Amber felt the same. I felt that my weight that getting less and that I was floating. Suddenly I felt ike someone had pierced me. A portal came and we were sucked into it. A tunnel was in my vision. It was made of diamond walls and we were floating through it. After about half an hour of floating, the tunnel ended. I felt gravity. I and Amber landed at the summit of Temporal Tower. There, Dialga was standing to greet us. He was able to see us! Obviously he could, he's a legendary pokemon. He said, "Ah! You made it. Good. I'm sure that the other Dialga had told you most of the details. Here are the places you need to go." He showed us a file. In that, was written the name of the places we needed to go. For the Time Gears, they included the North Pole, bottom of an ocean, a museum, top of a mountain and in the middle of the Treasure Town of this world.

For Space Gear, the places were the South Pole, inside a volcano, in the atmosphere at 300 feet above Treeshroud Forest and at a lake east to Temporal Tower.

Dialga told that he would teleport us to the entrance of the place we wanted to go. He said that he would go too, but Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf of this universe haven't sided with us and could tell Arceus. He also told us that he didn't know about the places much as he was too busy just finding which one of the huga amounts of places had Space and Time Gears.

Dialga also said that he had informed Grovyle of the circumstances and if he agrees, he can with us too! We will be able to see him again! I can't wait. He said that the code word was Z19CP4.

We told Dialga that we were too tired today and would like to head to Treasure Town, get some information about the places we have to go and go there tomorrow.

When we are invisible to others, to each other, we just look like Will-O-Wisps, except red and with more light.

We asked Dialga for directions and he gave it to us. We decided to see what we looked like, and so in front of a water puddle made ourselves visible. There, Amber saw himself first. He was looking much like his body, except blue. Dialga tols us that souls always look blue. Even my soul looks blue. I went in front of the puddle and made myself visible. I couldn't believe it! I looked like a human! Why? I should've been looking like a Lucario. Amber too was suprised.

Dialga told us that since in reality I am just a human with pokemon powers and a body, my soul will still look just like my old self. I looked like an 18 year old teenager/young adult with brown hair. According to Dialga, this is what I looked like before I transformed into a Riolu.

Well, enough of looks, I just decided to get onto the path for Treasure Town. I and Amber and I said goodbye to Dialga and went on our path.

I said, " I still don't know how I changed my and Grovyle's molecular structure twice. Well, not the second time, properly. Because, you know what happened to me. But I never expected that I was a teenager. I always thought, an adult. A lot has happened today. I mean we're back at this place. But it looks better now, right. "

Amber replied, "Of course it looks better. The place isn't all gray now, the sun actually rises, wind blows, water moves, plants now grow. This IS better"

I replied, "Yeah, I guess it is. The place now actually has color now. Color except for gray. I think I can see the town. There's Sharpedo's Bluff."

Amber replied, "Yeah I can see it too. Is it useful going there? I mean, many will not recognize us. Even then what will we do? The only one who would is Grovyle and who knows what would he be doing.

I told Amber, "We'll find someone who will help us, if Grovyle would refuse. If not, we know Dialga, Palkia and Giratina's tips on what to do and how to do it."

After walking for about half an hour, we reached the outskirts of Treasure Town. We saw Wigglytuff's guild. We decided to go in and see it. Wigglytuff apparently has retired! Chatot is now the guildmaster.

The town square had changed so much! The old Dusknoir Bank was closed down and in its place was a large building named "City Bank". Kecleon's Store had become a department shop. Kangaskhan's Storage was now an underground building consisting of 1500 vaults, each specialised for different items.

We went to Sharpedo's Bluff. We saw that no one was there. We went inside our old house. It had changed so much. The entire place was cemented, plastered and painted. The place was expanded. The walls were painted. Furniture was changed. Electricity powered fans and Air-Conditioning.

Someone had been living here. The only ones who knew about this place was I, Amber and Grovyle. Maybe Grovyle was living here.

I and Amber decided to go look for him. We looked all over town. We went through the city, searched the outskrits, looked inside buildings, and at the beach. We decided to look for some clues at Sharpedo's Bluff. For the first time, we used someone's body. I took over an Infernape while Amber did the same with a Typhlosion. The Infernape uses to be a part of an exploration team until the team broke up. His name was Power. The Typholosion's name was Explosion.

It felt weird being inside someone else's body. We looked around the house. We found a letter. Grovyle DID live here. He was looking for Time and Space Gears for Dialga. He must be at one of the places Dialga told us about. Until now, he had collected 3 Time Gears and 3 Space Gears. Wow, that's most of what we need.

2 Time Gears and a Space Gear was left.

It was written that he was going to Mt. Raven. We decided to wait for him. We left the bodies we had taken, after bringing them outside the house, to where they originally were, so that they wouldn't be confused. We waited for almost a day. No one came. I became worried. Mt. Raven isn't that far that it will take more than a day. We decided to go there looking for him.

The place was a wreck as compared to our universe's Mt. Raven. The entire path was littered with boulders and rocks. It looked like a landslide. I was worried.

The place was incredibly long. Longer than our Mt. Raven. But I had read that Mt. Raven was a growing mountain. The plates that collided to form this mountain were still pushing each other to go up. Since this the future, the mountain must have pushed more than it had in the past(our universe is in the past as compared to this universe). It had 45 floors. We passed all the pokemon we saw, as they couldn't see or touch or hear us, consequently couldn't attack us. Starting from the 23rd floor, we felt earthquakes. The intensity increased every time we felt it up to the point of making a trench at the 31st floor! At the 36th floor, I lost footing and titled down. Suddenly, I saw Grovyle lying unconscious while being attacked by a shadowy figure.

At the 44th floor, the ground burst, showing lava! We hurried to the summit. We realised something was very, very wrong.

At the 45th floor, we saw Grovyle lying on the ground! We ran towards him. We couldn't find anyone else.

Suddenly the wind started blowing very fast and a pokemon appeared. Upon getting a look at him, I realised it was Mewtwo! He was saying, "I will kill anyone who shall try to touch the Time Gear." We realised that the battle going on between these two must have caused those earthquakes.

It was obvious that he could not see us. He was holding the Time Gear. I saw it. I realised that I had only one choice. To take over Mewtwo. I told that to Amber. He agreed that it was the only choice. I ran towards Mewtwo and jumped into him. He became unconscious. I was controlling the body! Mewtwo was created by a group of humans who wanted to use him to seize power. Mewtwo rebelled, and ran away. The Dialga of this world sent him to this one as a refuge. Since the pokemon wasn't nature's doinh, he wasn't affected.

I told Amber that I had succeeded. I told him that I would carry Grovyle back to the town. I used psychic to levitate Grovyle and levitated everyone back to Sharpedo's Bluff.

There I and Amber exited the house. I was unsure of what to do next. I asked Amber.

He said, "Let us wait. When Grovyle will wake up, I'll go and say the code, Z19CP4. He should then believe me. I'll tell that you are Mewtwo right now and are waiting outside. Are you comfortable with that, Rayce?"

I replied, "Yes, yeah that's okay. I'm comfortable with that." I just went up in the air, about 50 feet in the air so that no one else can see what is going on. I wasn't feeling comfortable with someone else's body. I thought about ditching the body, but it would be too much of a risk here. Mewtwo would find out that Time Gear is missing and that Grovyle is here. He could attack him even further. I would then have to go back to Mt. Raven. It would take some time. What if Grovyle woke up while I was gone? I just decided to stay where I was. I also thought about going inside to stay with Amber, but if Grovyle saw Mewtwo standing in front of him, he would straight away attack. Although my soul would not get hurt, I would still feel the pain Mewtwo's body would be feeling. I didn't want that either. So I waited until Grovyle wakes up and Amber tells him the entire story.

After about half an hour, Amber came up levitating his soul up to me. He said, "Grovyle wants to meet you."

I then asked, "Um, how is he? Is he okay?"

Amber replied, "He has woken up but is in a lot of pain. He can barely walk. He has called a doctor. In our Treasure Town, we didn't have a doctor. This Treasure Town is obviously much more better. I mean look at all the buildings. The road is well cemented. Electricity powers machines here. We don't even have machines. Our town is not a town, it is a rural, undeveloped village. Anyway, back on the topic, he is very anxious to see you. He was wary at first. He asked me a few questions. He might do the same to you. Oh, and he can see us without we needing to shpw ourselves. He said Dialga gave us this ability so that we would be able to talk in crowds without revealing ourselves to everyone. It could cause a panic."

I replied, "If I were in his place, I would be too. I mean some random person comes and claims to be your partner who you probably presumed dead. One would obviously be wary."

I went down to the house. I saw Grovyle sitting at the dining table, looking through the open wall to sea. He saw me. He said, "If you truly are Rayce, then tell me where we were staying while I was in his world?"

I replied, "Right here. At Amber's house. You, Amber and I were planning how to get the Time Gears to stop the planet's paralysis. At the first night, you said you missed me."

Grovyle's next question was, "Where did we find the first Time Gear?"

I replied, "At Treeshroud Forest. There was no one guarding that Time Gear, so it was the easiest one to get."

Grovyle then said, "I remember that. Fine then, if you are Rayce, then reveal your soul and if I will be able to see your face then I will believe you completely. It's nothing, you know, Arceus has been sending pokemon to attack the world. You could be one of them."

I replied, "I can't here. Mewtwo will wake up and attack you."

Grovyle said, "Fine, I'll restrain him. Go to the cellar in the house. He can't escape from that. The place is a bomb shelter. After Dialga was saved, tremors occurred throughout the planet for a few weeks as time was returning back to normal."

I went to the place, called Grovyle to shut the door quickly, left Mewtwo's body and came in front of Grovyle.

When Grovyle saw me, all that he said was, " You look just like before... everything happened. You remind me of the times before. I miss those times."

I didn't know what to say. I missed Grovyle too. I think I have even stronger feelings of friendship for him than Amber. I only became so close with him due to amnesia. But I became very close with him due to years of staying together... . As friends and partners.

Grovyle then took out a red and white ball about the size of an apple and said, "This is where you kept me. It's a Poke Ball. Do you remember?"

I looked closely at the thing. It contained a small button in the middle of it. According to Grovyle, when you press that button, a small red light touches a pokemon it has registered and takes the pokemon's body, transforms it to energy and keeps the pokemon in the ball. When you release the pokemon, the poke ball would recreate his body as it was before the capture.

I didn't remember. Grovyle understood. I heard banging on the cellar door. I told Grovyle that I have to go in Mewtwo's body or he could damage the place. He said, "Fine. I don't think I will be able to take him if he gets loose while in this condition."

I told Grovyle that I have to go get Amber. Grovyle said fine. He came in front of the cellar. There was complete silence from the room. Something was not right.

I went into the room to take over him again. But he was gone! There was a big hole in the wall. He must have run away. I told Grovyle and Amber this. We all decided to go look for him before he reaches the town. Grovyle was in no condition to move, I told him to stay at home, but he wouldn't listen. He still came with us . After about looking for half an hour, we found him near the city's entrance. Hopefully no one had seen him. I quickly entered his body before someone could see him and returned to Sharpedo's Bluff.

Grovyle said, "Do not leave his body now, unless we absolutely need to. When we need to get rid of Mewtwo we could to go to Mt. Raven and give Mewtwo a sleep seed and leave. He will wake up thinking all of it was a dream."

I and Amber both agreed.

Amber said, "I will still need a body guys. I will be of no use without it, unless you want me to be the criticising guy who does nothing"

I said, "We wouldn't want that. No, no. We will get you someone good."

Grovyle said that he knew a pokemon who fit the criteria completely. He suggested a Garchomp.

Garchomp is a strong pokemon. He is a pseudo-legendary. He should be good. I saw a few at Mt. Raven's 30th and 32nd floor.

I and Amber decided to go to there while letting Grovyle stay and rest. The place was even more wrecked now than before due to Mewtwo attacking Grovyle. However it was quiet this time than before. Most of the pokemon that saw me ran away. 1 or 2 that didn't, I defeated them.

At the 31st floor, I stopped a Garchomp fighting a Salamence. The Garchomp was strong, defeating the Salamence in just 1 move. I told Amber to make his move. He ran towards the pokemon, and jumped in it. He came back as the Garchomp. He said, "It feels pretty weird being in someone else's body."

I replied, "You'll get used to it. I have. You only did it once before this."

We went back to Treasure Town. From there we went to Sharpedo's Bluff. Grovyle was sitting on the grass, just looking at the sun. He saw us and said, "Oh you came back. With Garchomp. You scored. Very well. So, what do you wanna do next? We could go to the North Pole for the Time Gear."

"Yeah, we could. Lets do it.", I said.

Amber agreed.

Then Grovyle said, "Listen, hey, so from now onwards, in public, don't use your real names. Use your bodies's names. What are their names?""

I said, "Mewtwo. That's it."

Amber said, "The Garchomp's name is Focus."

Grovyle then said, "Listen, use whatever name your bodies have from now onwards. You don't want any one to get suspicious. And for god's sake, act natural."

I said, "Thanks. That's good advice. This way, we won't get caught."

Amber said, "Why can't we just switch bodies when we get caught?"

I said, "That would be too suspicious. I mean, think about it. 10s and 20s of pokemon will come to the doctor, saying that they had memory loss and ended up some place else. People would get suspicious. We can't change bodies too much. Only a few, per place. If we change our base, that is move to a different town, then we can change bodies there."

Grovyle said, "That should be the rule. Don't switch bodies too many times in each area unless absolutely necessary."

I, Amber and Grovyle decided to stay at Sharpedo's Bluff tonight as it was getting pretty late. We decided to go to the North Pole tommorow. Our city is based in a very northern area. The north pole shouldn't be very far from here. About a day or two if we walk. If I use Mewtwo's powers of psychic flight, then about 3-4 hours.

We went to bed early at night. However I could not sleep. I mean, so much had happened in such a small time. We have left our universe in a day, lost our bodies, and met Grovyle again, after such a long time and got new bodies (which are not our). I mean, it is too much in too less time. I fell asleep with these thoughts.

I woke up early due to the sound of a huge wave crashing against the rocks at the beach. When I woke up, I saw that Grovyle and Amber was already awake. They were talking. I came up and asked about today's schedule. Amber said, "Grovyle has agreed to come with us for the rest of our job in the other universes."

I said, "Wow, that's great. Thank you, Grovyle. We really need your help."

Grovyle said, "Don't mention it. No problem, really."

I then asked, "So, what's the plan? How are we going to the north pole?"

Grovyle said, "Maybe we could use Mewtwo's psychic powers to fly to there. It will be a lot faster than walking. We could be back here by nightfall. If we walk, we could take 2-3 days. I heard that an avalanche had recently blocked the path. It would take a while to get around it."

I said, "Alright. I'll use flight to take us all there."

We flew to the North Pole. It took even less time than we thought. We reached the place in 90 minutes. However, it was freezing there. Our home is surrounded by a wide range of mountains that make a circle that prevents cold winds from entering. That's why our place is warm even after being so close to the North Pole.

There was a cave near the place. The cave was called Freeze Cavern. Grovyle said that the Time Gear was inside. We entered. The place was incredibly long. It has 53 floors! Starting from the 24th floor, the ice started thinning and we saw patches of diamonds! After the 30th floor, there was zero ice and we saw that the entire cave was made of diamonds!

It was so beautiful, we couldn't imagine a place more beautiful than this. There were small lakes and ponds on some of the floors starting from the 36th floor.

We were walking through the 52nd floor, thinking, "Thank god, we don't have to walk anymore, or fight many more pokemons. It's almost the end of the cave." However, a small earthquake occured, causing three huge pieces of diamonds, trapping me and Amber! Grovyle was outside of the trapped area. I and Amber were in two different areas. Two diamond pieces made the perimeter of the wall, while the third diamond made a sort of barrier between me and Amber. I attacked the wall with all of Mewtwo's might. Amber did the same with Garchomp's body. We didn't know what to do.

Suddenly an idea struck my mind. I told Amber that we can leave these bodies and look for help. Mewtwo and Garchomp can't escape, as we have already tried to do so. He agreed. I told Grovyle of my idea. He too, was with us on this one. However Grovyle still decided to stay, just in case. I left Mewtwo's body and Amber did the same with Garchomp.

We looked around, finding a Rhydon and Delphox. I took over Rhydon while Amber took over Delphox. We were able to get better leverage from the outside. Grovyle helped us too. We were able to move Garchomp's blockage. Amber quickly changed into him before he could run away, but not before getting the Rhydon in a different room, from where he couldn't see us.

Then I, Amber and Grovyle went to Mewtwo's side. We saw that he had thinning out the wall to a just a length of half an inch. We didn't even need to do much. I just switched to him, and we all attacked the thin area. The wall broke and we were on our way to the Time Gear.

The last floor was immensely beautiful. There was a huge lake in the middle of the area. There was grass growijg all around it! The diamond reflected sunlight all the way down here. There was also a small hole from where the light directly entered! The sun ray pointed towarda the Time Gear which was on the middle of the lake on a small island, covered by an oran berry tree. It was too bad that the place's time would stop. The place was extremely beautiful. I went to the middle of the island and took the Time Gear. The entire place turned gray, the sunlight stopped, the breeze stopped flowing and the water stopped flowing. I was sad that time had to stop. We got out of that place and back on surface. From there, back to Treasure Town.

Only a Space Gear remained. It was in a dormant volcano on a remote island, south of here. About a 12 hour trip if we fly, and a week's if we walk and swim.

We came to Sharpedo's Bluff at midnight. We were too tired to talk. We straight away went to bed.

The next morning, we woke up late. It was almost noon. We decided to not do anything that day. We decided to wait at home, and rest after yesterday's events. We decided to go to the volcano the next day. We decided to go training at Fogbound Lake. We decided to clear the dungeon. I and Amber went there. We defeated many pokemons easily. We should've gone to a different dungeon. The pokemon there were too weak. We reached the end of the cave in about half an hour.

Suddenly, we saw someone spying us. He ran and came in front of us. It was Uxie! Dammit, we shouldn't have come. We didn't know how to act.

Uxie said, "Mewtwo, you haven't come for meetings lately. Why? We have to dind a way to find those other universe's spies. How did they come here? Dialga had once told me that their bodies would burn up if kept in this universe."

We realised that Mewtwo is with Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf.

"Well, tell me why weren't you coming to our meetings? And how is this, standing behind you?"

I replied, "I was busy. Someone had been trying to get the Time Gears. I stayed at the mountain, trying to stop them. And this, this is Amb... Focus. He's a friend"

Uxie said, "Fine. I'll tell this to everyone else. But don't miss the next one. It's tomorrow. Here, at the lake."

I said, "Alright. I'll meet you there."

I came back to Sharpedo's Bluff and told Grovyle what had happened. He said, "Go to this meeting. Maybe we'll be able to find out what are they planning. Who are going to be there?"

I replied, "Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Groudon, Mewtwo and Suicune."

Grovyle said, "Amber, leave this body back at where it was. You will go too. You can't as a Garchomp. You will have to take ovee one of them. I would say Suicune. Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf are the meeting leaders. Groudon is an active member of the meeting. Suicune pitches ideas, but not too much. He will be the easiest to pose as. Alright."

Amber agreed.

I went to bed after the sun went down, being kinda nervous. Amber had gone to Mt. Raven to leave Garchomp. What if I got caught? No, that couldn't happen. I have every memory and thought of Mewtwo. I know how to act like him.

When I woke up next morning, Amber and Grovyle were discussing a plan. Grovyle had already talked to Dialga. If something went wrong, he would get us outta Fogbound Lake. We were to go there, listen to the plan, act normal and come straight to the island where the Time Gear is.

I and Amber ate breakfast, I washed Mewtwo's face and left for Fogbound Lake.

 **What will happen at the meeting? How will it go? What dangers lie at the volcano south of the mainland? Stay tuned to find out.**


	5. Travelling

_Previously : Dialga - Go to the other four universes of the world and collect the Time and Space Gears to prevent Arceus's death. You will go there as ghosts. First you will go to the universe that you two created when you changed the future. That future is now a different reality, thus a different universe. All the Dialgas, Giratinas and Palkias of the other worlds' except our's and the future that does not exist's have gone rogue and are encouraging Arceus's hallucinations. So are the Uxies, Mesprits and Azerlfs except your world's._

 _I can read a language I have never seen before! Or atleast before my amnesia._

 _I have taken over Mewtwo. He was attacking Grovyle! Everyone except those who know the truth about me think that I am him. Mewtwo was a part of those who supported Arceus's hallucinations. They are holding a meeting and have invited Mewtwo. So I am going as him. Amber is going to take over Suicune for the meeting._

Chapter 5 - Travelling

I and Amber reached Fogbound Lake an hour early. We decided to hide until Suicune showed up and then Amber will take over him. I was trying to remember a dream that I had last night. I couldn't see faces. Two people were screaming. I couldn't deduce who. It was the same dream that I was getting back in my world. Did it mean something? I mean, seeing one dream over and over and over. That's not common. I discussed this with Amber. He said, "It's probably nothing. I used to have repeating dreams too when I was just a baby. It would always be about me falling. I would slip and fall from a cliff. I never saw the end of this dream. I would usually wake up in fright. Don't worry about it. Let's just get back to looking for Suicune." Amber was right. I mean, there's no point in being lost in thoughts about it. I should just get right back to the job.

We waited for half an hour. I saw then, that the Azelf and Mesprit of this world coming for the meeting. Then, 10 minutes later, came Groudon. In 15 minutes we saw Suicune. I cued Amber to go in Suicune. He ran towards him and got in!

He came to me, and we went inside. The entire dungeon was deserted. That happened at every meeting. Uxie would get the pokemon out of there so that no one would hear anything and tell someone! I remember that from Mewtwo's memories. We kept going downstairs until we reached the lake.

Everyone was already there, waiting for "us". Soon as we reached the place, the meeting started. Uxie started, "I have gotten news that the spies have entered our universe and are stealing Time and Space Gears from their homes. And they have been getting aid from someone of this universe. We don't know who it is, but we know that his base is in Treasure Town! My agents had discovered the Time Gears and Space Gears in a house by the side of a cliff at the outskirts of the city. He, however could not bring the gears back as the house's owner was approaching and he was forced to jump into the sea. We haven't been working properly. Especially Mewtwo. He hasn't visited the last 3 meetings we had. He was not at Mt. Raven either. How should we punish him?"

Groudon replied, "Hit him with lava."

Azelf said, "Fling him in the air."

Mesprit said, "Hand him over to Dialga."

Uxie said, "What about you, Suicune? What do you think that we should do do?"

Amber said, "Me... um. I think that we should... um... hand him to Dialga."

I had no idea that these pokemon were so brutal. They are dangerous. I have got to be cautious around them. I knew that Amber supported his answer because Dialga wouldn't hurt me.

Uxie then said, "Alright. Let's hand him to Dialga. He'll decide the punish. Anyway, back to topic. I have decided to come to Treasure Town to find the spies! We'll do it tomorrow at 11 am. 2 of the suspects are a Grovyle and a human. My agent had seen his photo in the house."

We didn't have much time. I and Amber looked at each other in worry. They knew Grovyle's identity. They wouldn't find out about me in my current state. I knew that when we reach the volcano the day after tomorrow, we can't come back. If we will, we'll get caught.

Uxie said that they'll go in the house stealthly, without arousing attention and without wrecking the place as the criminal(s) will find out and run away. So, we didn't have anything to worry about the house. However, we were still worried about Grovyle. Uxie said that next week, everyone would come to Mewtwo's home to do the deed. She hid this from me, but I obviously got the information from Amber. They were saying that they were doing this for Arceus. Liars. They know this themselves. The darkness of the planet's paralysis have not left them yet. They cannot be helped anymore. Only stopped.

After the meeting ended, I and Amber went to the coast where Lapras had already taken Grovyle to the volcano and returned. We went too, and reached the place in just about 2 hours. Lapras moved much faster than I thought. When we reached the place, we noticed Grovyle was at the first floor of the dungeon waiting for us with someone. I couldn't see properly as it was dark. As we neared him, we saw that it was Dusknoir! We got ready to attack but Grovyle stopped us!

What the heck? Why had he suddenly started to trust that criminal? Grovyle then told us that Dusknoir had changed his path and helped him many times and even saved his life twice. We were still cautious. I mean like, someone like Dusknoir couldn't be changed with just words. I instantly decided that he was fooling us.

However, we couldn't just attack him. Grovyle would probably say, "You two are just filled with hatred. Leave him alone."

Grovyle trusts everyone easily. I used to too, until the Darkrai event in my life. I trusted his words and was seriously considering suicide to save the world What if Dusknoir is acting again to steal the Time and Space Gears again... or do something worse? Amber and I decided to keep a close eye on him. After all this, we will come back to gather evidence against him to help Grovyle. Grovyle was carrying a big bag. When we asked about it, he said, "This bag is some supplies if we need to run. Do we?"

I told Grovyle all about what had happened and that we can't go back to Treasure Town right now. He said that there is a Past Piece here. It will come useful in Grovyle's soul separation. We decided to go to Temporal Tower straight away after this trip.

The dungeon was very long. It had 65 floors! The place was dark. It took us almost two days to reach the end. We couldn't see anything. We moved through a small hallway to reach the main room. Suddenly, we saw a light. It was the light of the Space Gear. Someone was in the room. A shadowy figure approached us. Dusknoir used Will-O-Wisp to enable better vision. Why didn't he do that before? We all gasped! It were Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. As soon as they saw us, Uxie said, "Mewtwo and Suicune. So you're the traitors. I knew something was fishy when Mewtwo stopped coming to the meetings. I knew that this is the only place left on the planet that has a Space Gear now. We decided to wait here instead of look all over the planet for y'all. So, why side with the weaklings? Wanna die with them? Well, you two have come to the right place. I thought you were trustworthy. But you're not. Do you have any last words? If yes, then spit them out immediately."

I knew instantly that Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf didn't know about the soul powers that Dialga, Palkia and Giratina have. I decided to keep the act going, so that they wouldn't come after us after we left. They would be too busy interrogating Mewtwo and Suicune, who wouldn't know anything. I cued Amber and Grovyle all of this. They cued agreement back.

I said, "I did this because it's the right thing. You all wanna destroy the world. You'll die with it."

"No, Mewtwo. I talked to Lord Arceus. Once his dark side will completely gain power over the body, he'll be unstoppable. He told me that his best helpers will get immortality. And much more power than before. I never told anyone except Mesprit and Azelf this so that we will work the best and bag our prizes."

''Suicune" said, "What use is the world if you're alone? Only a few will remain. All those competing for Arceus's trust. Arceus will die, don't you know that."

Azelf said, "No. Only a part of him. His weak part. This world is dying. We just need to give it a final push off the cliff. A new world will be created. One which is perfect. No one will be weak or strong. Rich or poor. Important or unknown. None. Everyone shall be equal. Come back to us. You can do this by handing the Time Gears back. Kill that Grovyle and Dusknoir and tell us the location of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Your grades will just restart from thr beginning. We'll forgive you. Just kill them... Amber and Rayce."

What! They knew. How! Damn, I just remembered, Azelf has the power to read minds. The Azelf of our world told me this once. This one must have done it during our conversation. Our cover was broken!

Uxie and Mesprit asked, "What are you calling them? Do you know something we don't?"

Before Azelf could tell them something, I attacked them. My Double Kick hit Azelf in the face. Grovyle and the rest charged too. We defeated them in a few minutes. Grovyle said, "I am going to retrieve the Space Gear and Past Piece." We didn't let Dusknoir come with him. We didn't fully truat the guy still. He suggested, "Azelf's unconscious. I could take his place right now to prevent him from saying anything, if I do it before he wakes up again. What do you two think?" It would be dangerous if Dusknoir got a prominent place in Arceus's goons. But it would be more dangerous if everyone found out about our plans. We said yes. Azelf started to wake up. Before he could do so, Dusknoir quickly entered him. In the meantime, Grovyle came back. We told him what we did. He agreed that it was the best choice we had right now. Grovyle suggested Dusknoir take Azelf to Distortion World and leave him there so he wouldn't be able to tell anyone about this. Then they'll let the Uxie of mine and Amber's world look at Azelf through a portal and take away his memory of knowledge about us then let him go.

I didn't know that multi-universe communication was allowed in the Distortion World. Grovyle said that that is how the legendaries of each universe communicates with each other and Arceus for various matters.

We quickly left the dungeon and reached Lapras. He quickly took us all to the Hidden Land. Dialga was waiting for us at the entrance of the land. He told us that Palkia and Giratina were waiting at Temporal Tower. We quickly reached Temporal Tower with the help of a shortcut that Dialga told us about.

There, we explained to Giratina what had happened at the volcano. He didn't want to open a portal but we told him that all of Arceus's goons will then know about your locations and will come find and attack you. He agreed when we told him this. Giratina opened a portal to the Distortion World and everyone went in. Dusknoir quickly left Azelf. He was still unconscious. Giratina opened a portal to the Fogbound Lake of our world. He told us that we can only see the other universe through this portal. Portals that end in the same universe are the only ones that can be passed through by living things. Only certain pokemon moves can penetrate the portal to pass through. The penetration only occurs for moves and if no one can still go through it. Uxie was sitting on a rock. He saw us and said, "Giratina. Hi. We haven't spoke since we sent Amber and Rayce to your universe. How are they? Is everything okay?"

Giratina said, "They're here and are fine. But we need your help. You see, the Azelf of my world has discovered them. However, we have captured him. Please take away that part of his memories before he can tell anyone about it. You know I can't ask anyone else. My universe's Uxie will certainly not help. I think you know that. This portal can be penetrated by pokemon moves. Please take away that part of his memories."

Uxie said, "I dunno. It might be a bit dangerous. Before I take away someone's memories, I read them. They help me in sorting out the memories. The only time I have done it like this was when I did it thorugh a large distance. It ended up with the host loosing all his memories. That could happen. Either it will be the right memory or all the memories."

I said, "If it will be all the memories, then it will be even better. He wouldn't remember Arceus's other side and we might be able to make him side with us this time."

Uxie said, "No, that won't be the case. What will happen is that every living thing will go berserk. When we were created by Arceus, we were given instructions on governing willpower, emotions and knowledge. Without this, life shall go berserk. Azelf will be unable to do his job, and sanity will be lost. "

Grovyle said, "If you don't do this, then the entire world will be lost."

"Fine. I'll do it. But it's gonna be dangerous. Don't come between the attack. The person might forget who Amber and Rayce is."

Uxie stepped back, took a deep breadth, concentrated, and shot a laser from the ruby shaped orb that she never takes off. It hit Azelf and enveloped him. After a few minutes, the light disappeared and Uxie told us that the job is done and that she had implanted a fake memory in its place. Everyone said goodbye to Uxie. Giratina opened a portal to the mainland where Azelf (still unconscious) was left at.

Everyone got out of the Distortion World and into Spacial Rift. Dialga then asked us about Grovyle's final decision. Grovyle said, "I and Dusknoir have decided to come." What! No, that crook can't come with us. I was about to say that when Palkia said, "Dusknoir? He cannot come. He is already a ghost. We can't take the soul out of a soul."

Grovyle said, "That is why it will be easier to have him come too. He will not need to get his soul extracted."

Dialga said, "That is the problem. Although Amber, Rayce and Dusknoir are all ghosts, there's a difference in the structure of Dusknoir and Amber and Rayce. You see, Amber and Rayce are ghosts who are not made of matter whereas Dusknoir is. The soul of a living thing is never made up of matter. It is always a form of anti-matter which is made xompatible with matter. Dusknoir will be destroyed in the other universes. Just like when you all were about to when the future was extracted from the other universe to change it in that one, instead it will complete itself. Rayce was dead. The Dialga of his world brought him back after taking Giratina's help. We won't be able to bring him back, since he didn't die in our universe. Only you can come Grovyle. I hope you and Dusknoir will understand."

Dusknoir said, "Fine... . I won't go. Grovyle, you go on without me. I'll stay and try to help from here."

Giratina said, "Are you ready Grovyle? This might hurt."

Grovyle said, "Believe me, I know pain. I have almost died once. Let us begin."

Dialga, Palkia and Giratina formed a semi circle around him with him as the diameter. They used the Past Piece of their world and read the inscriptions on it. Suddenly Grovyle's body was lifted about 3 inches in the air. He screamed loudly. He fell on the ground. He did not get up. A blue ray emitted from his body. It was Grovyle's soul! Everything was going according to plan.

Giratina said, "Now, this time, you all shall go to the Barren World. Like you already know, ver few pokemon live there, near the equator, and those are primitive species. There are obviously other us and other Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf and Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza and Mew and Mewtwo. The equator is flourishing with ancient pokemon, like Archeops, Cradily, Armaldo, etc. Only a few modern species are there. They are Relicanth, Lapras, Feebas, Magikarp and Machop. That's it. Those are the only species that were in that time and this. And, of course, their evolutions too."

I asked, "Alright. But I have to ask, what about the Gears?"

Giratina said, "We'll keep them safe. When you have gotten them from all the universes, you'll be given those back to use at Arceus's home."

Amber then asked, "You all never told us the reason for collecting these Gears. How will they help?"

Dialga said, "These Gears are keys to Arceus's home at Mt. Coronet from Rayce's and Grovyle's home world. They'll open the path to it, when you insert them at the top of that mountain. However, that place is also the entrance to that universe's Dialga, Palkia and Giratina's home. So, when you'll go there, be careful. That world doesn't have a Temporal Tower. That Dialga has his own world, like the Spacial Rift."

Palkia asked, "Are you three ready?"

We all replied, "Yes."

Giratina opened a portal to the Distortion World. Palkia then said, "Leave those bodies in there. We'll get them home." We did that.

Giratina then said, "Neither us in that world are with you nor Uxie, Mesprit or Azelf. Your only support is Celebi, Mew and Mewtwo. We noted that. Dialga then said, "Close your eyes."

We did that. Suddenly I felt a pierce in my eyes. I wanted to, but didn't open them. Then I felt being lifted, and then weightless, and then being thrown. I opened my eyes. We were in the portal. We were in that thing for about half an hour. At the end, we suddenly stopped moving, and fell. We were falling for about a minute, before we landed at a forest. When my head stopped spinning, I looked around. It was dark. Someone was approaching us. It was Celebi! She saw us, and said, "Good, you three are here. So, your job in the other universe is finished, right?"

Amber said, "Where are we? My head feels like it will burst any second."

Celebi said, "You are in my universe now. This is a forest. This location in other universes is called Dusk Forest. You must know or have atleast have heard about it, right?"

Grovyle said, "Yes, we've been here before."

Celebi then asked, "How many universes are left?"

I replied, "We have finished 2 universes. 3 are left, including this one."

Celebi said, "Alright, let's get down to business, shall we. This universe is still primitive. Many Time Gears and Space Gears are not here. You don't need to take much from this universe. Only 2 Time Gears and 3 Space Gears."

Grovyle said, "Just that much. Is it enough?"

Celebi replied, "Yes. This universe is very young and small. It does not yet have the capacity to hold many Gears."

Grovyle asked, "But my universe is younger. Only a few years old. But it still has more Time and Space Gears than this universe."

Celebi then said, "That is because your universe isn't young. It is a part of Rayce and Amber's world. It has all the features of that unicerse. The history of both the universes is the same up till the point of when they divided into two. They were the same till then. The two universes branched out from a single one to become two. They are more compatible with each other than Rayce's and Amber's world and its pair. That is what is slowing the end of the world. If their compatibility would not be very, very strong, then we would have died by now. Anyway, back on topic. We need 2 Time Gears and 3 Space Gears. And lucky for you, one of them is here. I have it with me here. 1 Time Gear down."

Grovyle asked, "Great. What is the location of the remaining Gear?"

Celebi said, "The remaining Time Gear is at Fogbound Lake."

We all were shocked. If we go there, we'll get caught. I told this opinion to Celebi. She said, "I know, but it's the only choice we have. The few other Gears of this planet are in areas just too cold. No one can go there."

Everyone gave in. No use asking for a different place. I asked, "What about the Space Gears?"

Celebi said, "I'm afraid there is bad news on thid topic. Most of the Space Gears are under Palkia's protection. Since he's not with us, he has taken all of his Space Gears to Spacial Rift."

I , in shock, said, "What! Now, what will we do? Infiltrate Spacial Rift. It's impossible."

Celebi said, "Nope. Actually, there is a way. You three can take over some of Palkia's goons. Palkia has got them from Arceus. So, they are super trustworthy for Palkia. You'll eventually wind up in the Spacial Rift. He has 10 pokemon working directly under him. They are a Zoroark, a Dusknoir, a Swampert, an Emboar, a Dragonite, a Charizard, a Machamp, a Sceptile, an Infernape and a Typhlosion. You can take over of these pokemon's place. Act like them. You get their memories when you possess them, right. That would allow flawless acting of them. Do whatever you're told to do just like your body's pokemon will do. Eventually, you must reach Spacial Rift. Once at that place, look for the Space Gears and when you find them, grab them quick and return to me."

I said, "Got it. But for how long will we have to pose as the pokemon?"

Celebi said, "Can't say. It could be just minutes and hours or days and weeks. The pokemon come to Resort Town for supplies once per week. You can get them there. Mewtwo, who works as a double agent with the other pokemon says that they'll come tomorrow evening. So, you should reach the town quick. Oh, and sometimes Palkia's goons also go to Fogbound Lake to deliver messages. You can get the Time Gear at that time. When you do, come straight here, hand me the Gear, and change bodies, just for safety. We all know that most legendary pokemon can see your souls as well, so never leave bodies in front of them."

Amber said, "Got it. Thanks for the advice."

We left for Resort Town immediately. The path was very long. It took us almost 7 hours to reach the town. It was midnight till then. We were too tired. We went to the city outskrits. There was a very small cave there. We went in, and set up camp there with supplies we gathered from the nearby area. We too tired to even discuss tomorrow's plan. We just fell asleep as soon as we touched the bed. When we woke up, it was afternoon. We decided to go, take a look around town and survey the area properly. Most of the pokemon there were ancient pokemon. Only a few Magikarp and a Machop were pokemon that were common in my universe and found in this one. The city was very undeveloped. The buildings were in a state of disrepair, roads were not made properly and buildings were cramped in a small place.

We suddenly saw a Sceptile, an Emboar, a Machamp, an Infernape and a Dusknoir coming to town and talkinga about Palkia. They were the ones about whom Celebi was talking. We decided to act when the pokemon split up into 2 groups to finish their jobs better. The 1st group was Machamp, Sceptile and Infernape. The 2nd group was a Dusknoir and Emboar. We decided to follow the 1st group. They went to the General store to buy supplies while the 2nd group went to the Storage Shop. After the 1st group finished their shopping and left back for their base, we made our move. I went after the Machamp, Grovyle went the Sceptile while Amber did the same with the Infernape. We were successful. The pokemons' names were -

Machamp - Energy

Sceptile - Grass

Infernape - Fire

Emboar - Flame, and

Dusknoir - Spirit.

We decided to go back to Area Cave (where these pokemon were headed), and Palkia was waiting. The Emboar, Flame, and the Dusknoir, Spirit did not have suspicions at the cave's entrance. We reached the end of the cave, and waited for an hour before Palkia finally arrived.

 **What will happen when Palkia arrives? How will they finally get the Time and Space Gears? Stay tuned to find out.**


	6. Deceiving

_Previously : We have collected the necessary Time Gears and Space Gears from Grovyle's Universe. Now we are going to the 2nd pair's 1st universe, where mostly extinct pokemon live near the equators. Our local support is from Celebi, Mew and Mewtwo._

 _We need 1 Time Gear from Fogbound Lake, and 3 Space Gears from Spacial Rift._

 _We are going to infiltrate the ranks of Palkia's goons. I, Grovyle, and Amber haven taken over some of the goons, a Machamp named Energy, a Sceptile named Grass, and an Infernape named Fire, respectively._

Chapter 6 - Deceiving

We went into Area Cave. The dungeon had only 7 floors, but it had many traps. The entire dungeon was made of steel and platinum ores. The place had many dead ends and circular paths. Although it was just 5 floors, each floor was so large that it felt like 10. After 4 - 5 hours of walking, we finally reached the end. The Dusknoir and Emboar were already there, waiting, sitting on boulders.

They immediately asked us, "Have you got the supplies from the town market?"

We did get the items that was on their list back. Thus, we replied positively. Anyway we were sitting there for almost an hour before the group's leader, Palkia came back.

We stood up, as we knew we have to do this due to the pokemons' memories.

Palkia screamed, "Get out of here. I've got a job for y'all." We came out of the cave. Palkia said, "I have gotten information that 3 spies have come to this universe from other universes. We have to find them and finish them! They cannot interfere in our work. Lord Arceus's rise must not be prevented. That is your job for the weekend. Come with your results to Spacial Rift."

We knew we wouldn't get caught. And even if we did, they can't do anything to ghosts! We told the other two that we were going to "look" for the spies and then we left. We just left for Dusk Forest. On the way, Grovyle said, "Let's just lay low for a couple of days. We will go to Spacial Rift with a fake report that we failed and at our first chance, one of us will run and get the Space Gears while the others will fight Palkia to stop him from closing the portal. How's that plan?"

I and Amber agreed that it was our only option. We reached the entrance of the forest. Celebi was there. She became alarmed! She came to attack us! I and Grovyle quickly dodged it but Amber got hit. I calmed her by saying, "Celebi, it's us. Rayce, Amber and Grovyle. We're not Palkia's goons." After that she calmed down and apologized. We told her about how we're going to act next. She said, "It's not a very good plan, but it's the only thing you can do in the Rift. But what about the Time Gear at Fogbound Lake?"

We hadn't thought of that. We just decided to do it after we get caught by Palkia, while we're on the run. Fogbound Lake is in the way. If we got caught at Fogbound Lake, it would be over for our plan. That's why we're doing it after Spacial Rift.

In detail, we'll be doing it while on the run. Fogbound Lake is in the way. We'll just take a little. We'll avoid Palkia and Uxie and get tge Gear, and sneak out.

Celebi said, "No need now, Mew and Mewtwo were here. They said that they are going to do it."

That was a relief. Atleast now we won't have to go to Fogbound Lake anymore. We were at Dusk Forest for 2 days. On the 3rd day, we went to Area Cave. The Dusknoir and Emboar were already there. The Dusknoir asked, "Energy, Grass, Fire! Did you find them, or atleast a clue?"

I said, "Uhh... . No. Nothing." The Emboar said, " What! Now what do we do? Lord Palkia shall not forgive us. He shall heavily punish us."

I replied, "We did our best. Obviously, they are very well trained. They have hidden themselves perfectly. We should ask Palkia for more time. A week or so."

The Emboar said, "Yeah. If he's in a good mood, he might give it to us. But if not... . I don't wanna think about that. We should hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

The two told us to come to Spacial Rift to talk to Palkia. Yes! Everyone was going just as we wanted to. We just needed to keep acting a little more.

The path to Spacial Rift was long. We went to the Hidden Land and reached Temporal Tower's entrance. However, instead of going in, we went around the tower to reach another dungeon. It was called Labyrinth Maze. The dungeon had only 11 floors. But it had many very strong pokemon like Garchomps, Arcanines, Dragonites, etc. All of them were of atleast level 50. The entire dungeon was a maze. You had branching paths and every 10 steps. Only one of them was right. The others were either dead ends, had you walk in circles, or have a prize at the end. The maze had rock walls completely covered with tall vines and bushes. You could see the wall at only a few spots where the vines and bushes thinned out, and of course at the ground.

When we exited the cave, we were at the top of a hill. From there, we went into another dungeon. This one was very similar to the Beach Cave on our universe, except it had 27 floors and much stronger pokemon. In the deepest part of the dungeon, we finally saw the portal to Spacial Rift. We entered it.

We walked about 10 floors before seeing Palkia. He was tending to the Space Gears. We reached him. The Emboar started speaking, "Lord Palkia. We uhh... have ... failed to find a clue about the spies. They have obviously hidden themselves well. What do we do? If you give us some more time, we might be able to find them."

Palkia said, "No need! I know who the spies are!" What! What was he saying! Obviously he did not find out. Did he install a spy?

Palkia said, "It is them! Energy, Grass and Fire!"

The Dusknoir said, "What! It can't be, sir! You've created them, sir. How can they be from another universe?"

Palkia then said, "It's not the body that is the spy. It is the soul."

He knew about our powers too. It definitely was a spy. I knew it that moment.

Palkia continued, "Mew told me this. I had put him there in the group of the rebels.!

I should have deduced this. Neither was he around much, nor did he do anything. He must've been with Palkia.

We had decided before! I and Amber attacked Palkia and the other two before they could do the same to us. They fell down the edge. We knew it was only a matter of seconds before they would find us. Although we needed only 3 Space Gears, we took all 17 of them and ran back to the portal. Just as we exited it, Palkia came, and ran towards us. We got away from him, found 3 Arcanines, and switched bodies with them, took the Time Gear from our old bodies, and ran. We knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before Palkia would know that we switched bodies. The Arcanines ran much faster than the Machamp, Infernape, and Sceptile.

We escaped Hidden Land, and reached Dusk Forest in an hour. We gave a signal to Celebi and Mewtwo about our new bodies. That Mew was there too! I caught him, and tied him up! Amber told everything to Celebi and Mewtwo. Celebi used a Time Portal to send Mew back about a 1000 years ago so that he might not spy on us again. Mewtwo had gotten the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake back. We gave the Space Gears to Celebi. She said, "Wow! You got all of them! You do know that there was no need for all of it, just THREE."

I said, "We didn't wanna take a chance, and leaving Palkia with those Space Gears was dangerous. He controls Space! Who knows what he could've done to the Gears! Besides, it was tempting to leave some of it."

Mewtwo said, "Fine. Anyway lets just get you all to another universe. This time, you three shall go the universe where there are humans with weird, weak, unintelligent creatures called animals, who are slaves to humans. They are kept in a place called a zoo as showpieces. Let me give you some advice about that world. Don't become animals. Except some of them, they have no access to human civilizations. If an animal is seen in towns and cities, it is captured, and put into a zoo. So, try to become a human. The world there is divided into 7 continents, namely North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia, and Antarctica. There are no pokemons there, they are considered a story for kids, which is owned by a company called Nintendo. Your only support is an American human named Bruce Williams Chambler. He lives in the city of San Francisco. He, and Nintendo are thr only ones who know that pokemons are real. Nintendo also sides with us. However, they are very famous, and if they stop working, the entire planet will get suspicious. Bruce knows how to get you out of that universe, when you finish your job. He can also see your astral forms without you revealing yourself to him. We have given him this power. You will be transported near his home"

I asked him, "If there is no Dialga or Palkia in that world, then how are time and space managed?"

Celebi said, "Time and Space manage themselves. That universe is the strongest and the oldest universe of the entire world. Arceus used extra power to create it, so that Time and space, and other elements of nature would not need to be managed. They will manage themselves."

Celebi and Mewtwo used a Past Piece that that they had with them. They read inscriptions on it, and opened a portal to the other universe. I, Amber and Grovyle left our bodies, and were thrown in the portal. We floated in it for about half an hour. Suddenly, I felt gravity. I, Amber and Grovyle fell on land. When my head stopped spinning, I got a better view of the area. We were in a huge garden. A 24 - 25 year man was looking at us! He had golden hair, brown eyes, was about 6 and a half feet tall, and was wearing an orange shirt and brown jeans. He was able to us, so I deduced that he was Bruce.

He said, "So, you three have arrived. I thought so when I saw a blue light emerging from the sky. But where are my manners. Hello everyone, I am Bruce Williams Chambler."

I said, "Hi. I am Rayce. The Blaziken is Amber and then there is Grovyle." I noticed that Grovyle gave a white sparkle for a second. Or maybe I was seeing wrong. Anyway, Bruce said, "Come inside. I don't wanna talk outside."

We came inside Bruce's home. It was huge! It has three floors. Each floor had atleast 20 rooms, all well furnished, with various types of decorations. He took us to a large bedroom and said, "This is gonna be you three's bedroom." The room was more than enough. It was bigger than our entire house. It had 3 beds, 4 study tables and chairs, a dining table and chairs, a small kitchen area, and a big screen if some sort. I didn't really know what it was.

Bruce said, "Rest today. I'll tell you the details of your job tomorrow."

I knew thst atleast I needed one. I jumped on one of the 3 beds and felt it's comfort. That bed was so much better than our home's beds. I felt asleep that very minute.

 **What will happen next? How many Gears are needed this time? Stay tuned to find out.**


	7. Life

_Acknowledgement -_ Hey guys. I know that I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I was busy with writing my novel. I'm sorry. I'll try to not make this happen again.

 _Previou sly : I, Amber and Grovyle have travelled to the universe of humans and animals. We have support from Bruce Williams Chambler._

 _Nintendo sides with us, but can't aid due to their popularity._

Chapter 7 - Life

Don't kill him!

Kill me instead! Leave her! She doesn't know anything. Please! It's my fault.

You don't have to do this! I beg you.

Please stop! I will do anything!

That dream again. I woke up startled on my bed. Why did I get the same dream over and over again? This dream obviously meant something. I mean, getting the same dream over and over again. That's impossible. Anyway, since it was still night, I went back to sleep.

Just after I closed my eyes, I thought I saw a bright light. I opened my eyes to check but the entire room was completely dark. It must've been my imagination.

The next morning was rainy. It was raining heavily outdoors. Anyways, I was the last one to wake up. Everyone else was already awake. Bruce was reading a book. He said, "Ah... . Finally awake. You were having a bad dream, right? You were screaming in your sleep."

I replied, "Yes. Someone was screaming in my dreams."

Bruce said, "I never imagined that pokemons were real, you know. I just knew that they were a story , in the form of a game, tv show, and comic. I found out about this when a Giratina appeared in my dream, claimed to be of another world and told me everything that was going on. He told me that he will send a few pokemon to collect Time Gears and Space Gears. Take this game, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Explorers of Sky. I thought that Pokemon was only a game, like this one." Bruce was holding a cartridge in his hand. These have not been invented in our universe's time till now. I saw it in "The Future that does not Exist" universe at Kecleon's Store. This cartridge had a photo on it. On the top was written, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Explorers of Sky". On the bottom was a picture of a Pikachu, a Bayleef, a Charizard, a Prinplup and a Shaymin in its sky form.

Bruce asked me, "Those two are pokemons. I know that. But, who are you? I mean, you look like a human being, but have powers of a pokemon?"

I told him everything about my past. He was fascinated. He said, "Really. This is just the same story of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Explorers of Sky. You're telling the truth, right?"

I said, "Yes. I am."

Bruce then said, "Hmm. Maybe, Nintendo knew about your story. Well, they knew about pokemons before Dialga told anyone. Maybe it's because they have developed some sort of technology which let them see the other universes. If that is true, that would be amazing! I wonder if your last remaining universe is also known as a story in this world. And if it is, which story? Will it be the anime story, the main games' story, the side games' story, or the comic book story? Tell me somehow later, alright."

I said, "If I'll get a chance to do so, I will."

Suddenly Amber and Grovyle came in the room and Amber asked me, "What are we going to do now? We should ask for the locations to the Gears. But I don't think that he can understand us."

I said, "What? I just talked to him. He understood me."

Amber said, "What! You can talk to humans without any knowledge of their language. Did you possess one while we were asleep and take its memories?"

I said, "No. I didn't."

Ambee said, "Really. Then this ability must be due to your past. Do you remember that in Illuminous Ruins, you were able to read an unknown language? That, and you being able to talk to humans must be because of your past, right?"

I replied, "Maybe. Maybe not. Look we're here to do a job. Let's just finish it and get outta here."

I turned towards Bruce and asked him, "Bruce, can tell me how many Gears do we need to get and where can we find them?"

Bruce said, "Yeah. That's the problem. You need to find only 1 Gear. It is both Time and Space. But no one knows where it is. The only clue is this." Bruce held out an old, burnt diary. It must be atleast 300 years old. Bruce said, "This diary was written during the American Revolution. It was of an archaeologist in Egypt. On Pg. 36 is written, 'I, Eugene J. Dawson has found an underground Egyptian ruin. Inside it is nothing except inscriptions on walls. The inscriptions show 2 people holding an unknown circular item. The item looks like this.' Look, a Gear is drawn in his diary. This is the only clue of the Gear's location."

I looked at the diary's page. Indeed, a Gear was drawn. I asked Bruce, "Where is this ruin?" Bruce replied, "No one knowns. The only clue of the ruin's place is in another ruin called Apothreca. There, the writings are in 2 different languages. One of them is the hieroglyphs. That language has been decoded. From that we know that that ruin exists. But it's location is written in the other language that no one knows how to read. The only way to read that language is to find Eugene's 2nd diary. And they are in a ruin that no one has ever been inside. That ruin has traps every 2nd step that we take. That's where the diary is. That ruin's name is Tutanishad. Using that diary, we'll be able to decode the words in the ruins of Apothreca, then use the clues given by the inscriptions of the other ruin to find the Gear."

I said, "Alright. Fine. Let's do this. Where do we start?"

Bruce said, "We should go to Cairo, Egypt. From there, we will hire a car, and go to Tutanishad. After months of research, I have found the exact location of the place. Tutanishad has been mentioned in many ancient ruins of Egypt. I took out common information of the ruins from various places and used the knowledge to pinpoint the location."

Grovyle asked, "How will we get there? Through a flight, right?"

Bruce said, "Yes. But since no one can see you, I do not need to get tickets for you three. It is not the tourist season. The plane should be pretty empty. Many people won't be going."

I asked, "Wait, what's a plane?"

Grovyle said, "Oh, right, you don't have your old memories. In this world, and our home world, planes are a means of transport. They fly through the atmosphere at a very high speed through the help of its wings and fans."

I said, "Ok. Sounds kinda dangerous."

Bruce said, "Oh no. It's not if you follow the flight attendants' instructions. Listen to their speeches and announcements all the time. And sit in a corner, from where no one can see the seat belts floating in the air, alright. If possible, I will be there to block your seats from view."

Amber asked, "If possible. What do you mean by if possible?"

Bruce said, "The company fixes your seats when you get the ticket. If there will be space near my seat, you three will sit there. Or if not, then I won't be able to help you three."

We didn't have a choice, due to the flight's rules so we had to agree to the plan.

Bruce lived alone at the house. His mom died when he was 2 and his dad is almost always out on business trips. Bruce is the manager of his dad's company. It is an electronic company named Axel. So, Bruce had permission to go anywhere, without telling his dad.

He had already booked a ticket for Cairo, Egypt. The flight was to leave in 5 hours. Bruce also had taken much money for the trip as he was not taking luggage. We left in 15 minutes.

On the way, I asked Bruce, "What's Egypt like?"

Bruce replied, "Egypt is a country at the border of the Sahara Desert and Mediterranean Sea. So, it's gonna be both very hot, and very cold there. If your leg in the shadow and your gead in the sun, you can get both sunburn and frost bite at the same time. It's not all bad there, though. The place is famous for it's history. The ancient Egyptian civilization is the most mysterious civilization of the world. Much of it's history is lost, but the history that remains is very interesting. We'll be getting a closer look at it when we will be studying it for clues to the Gear."

Grovyle asked, "Do you know how to study all this? I mean like, professionally."

Bruce answered, "Yes. I have majored in archeological studies. The main thing is to not damage the structure. Use a small paintbrush to dig, not a shovel. I will do the decoding part."

Bruce locked the house behind him as we walked out. He opened a car, and we all got in. Bruce said that his family owned a villa in Cairo, so there will be no need for an inn or a hotel.

This universe's Earth is beautiful. I could not view the other universes due to less time, but this time I can. On the way to the airport, we saw many gardens, many different types of people with different cultures, many types of buildings, etc. The variety was unlimited. Unlike our universe, where every pokemon of the same species look almost exactly alike, except the case of shiny pokemon and multiple forms, but that is an exception. In this world, no two people look alike.

Anyway, we reached the airport in 2 hours. We boarded the flight in about another 2 hours. Most of the seats were empty. Only a few rows had passengers. We sat next to Bruce. He told us to put on our seat belts, which we did.

The plane started moving, slowly at first. Then, when it reached the runway, the plane quickly changed speed. It became so fast. It lifted itself up in the air. I felt the heavy push.

I was pretty excited. I saw the buildings getting smaller by the second. I saw the entire city in one view. In a few minutes, we were out of it, and flying above the countryside. After the seat belts sign was turned off, I decided to roam around the plane a little bit.

I took my seat belts off, and jumped on the floor.

 **What will happen next? How will Rayce, Amber, Grovyle and Bruce find the diary? Stay tuned to find out**


	8. Curious

_Previously : I, Amber and Grovyle are on Earth. We have support from a human named Bruce Williams Chambler._

 _We are going to Egypt to find a clue to the whereabouts of the Time and Space Gear._

Chapter 8 - Curious

I have decided to roam the plane a little bit as the flight is taking too long to reach Egypt. This is a large plane. It consists of 3 floors for passengers. The 1st floor is the Economy class and the 2nd floor is the Business and First Class and the 3rd floor is the private cabins.

The pilot's room was accessed fromt the 2nd floor.

The cabins were mostly empty, except for one of them.

I saw a man, about 19 years old, blonde, blue eyes, kinda good looking, sitting on the sofa, wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt using his laptop.

I was bored, so I decided to look. It's not like he could see me. I could not get into any trouble. And what treasure will he have on his laptop anyway?

I looked at the laptop. I was taken aback. The following was written -

Capture the Gear. Bring it back to Headquarters for Analysis.

We have stalkers! Others who want the Time and Space Gear dor themselves. I'm never gonna get a break from these kinda guys.

Obviously this guy don't know what he is fighting against or else he would never be reviewing his plans in the same place as us. He is thinking that he is safe in his private room. Oh no he isn't.

I have to see more. But how? One way. I use the laptop. But this guy would see his laptop moving and working on its own. Obviously he would become suspicious. He could call out to others of his group.

I can use the laptop only if I possess him. That way, I will gain access to the laptop and any other information that he might have kept hidden in his brain. I've never ever controlled a human until now. Feels kinda weird.

Anyway, I couldn't dawdle. I went in him. I felt something. Something weird, like a memory triggered in me. Memory of before becoming a Riolu.

I thought I heard voices. A girl was saying things to me. I couldn't hear it properly. The memory was incomplete. Nothing I could do about it.

Anyways, I got the memory of the guy. His name is William Hills Dawson. He is part of a group of conspirators called Templars who want to control the world. He has 4 other members on this plane.

So atleast I know that he has comrades.

I decided to search the laptop.

I found a bio-data on his other friends. I recognized them from William's memories.

The first one who is see is Jean Paul Smith. He is about 25 years, and is the head of the group. He has black hair, brown eyes, and an extremely white skin.

The second person is a girl named Hermione Johnson. There were a lot of photos of her with William. They were in a relationship for some time. Almost 5 years. Next month is their anniversary. William had proposed to her last month secretly. No one knows about it. Except those two and me.

The third person is Edwin Bird. He is a childhood friend of William and Hermione. William and Edward met in kindergarten and they both met Hermione next year.

The fourth person is Edmund Paul. He is about 22 years, and William's cousin.

I decided to get this information to Bruce. I couldn't use William because if anyone sees him near Bruce, a lot of chaos will occur.

I decided to use a spare pen drive in his bag to copy the information and then hide the pen drive in a 3rd location and then get it from there.

I copied the files from William's laptop to the drive. I decided to put the files on the overhead baggage cupboard above seat 25F.

I went back to William's cabin and left him there.

I went to Bruce and told him everything that had happened. He went to the seat and got the pen drive.

Huh, I guess we will have enemies on our way. Gosh, I wish we could get a break from all of this. One universe where we don't have to dind someone. Just get the Gear(s) and leave.

We couldn't do anything heavy on the plane. Many people's lives will be at stake if the plane gets damaged.

I decided to wait until we arrived in Egypt.

I had found in William's memories that a meeting is about to begin with the other Templars in a sixth room. I went to his cabin and then waited. Each minute felt about an hour. I would watch William work on his laptop, walking around the cabin, etc. It was all so boring.

I thought of going and bringing Amber and Grovyle with me, but multiple of us can be risky. What if due to overcrowding, one of us trip over something and give our position away.

After about 15 minutes, Hermione came to call William. I decided to follow. It would be safer if I went inside William, I thought. I did the following, and after about 8 cabins, entered the last one in the airplane.

I thought that curiousity is not a bad thing. It got me to my enemies. It helped me.

I got inside the room. There were all of the Templars inside. Both the men and both the women.

After a few moments of silence, the meeting started.

 **What will happen at the meeting? What are the Templar group planning with the Gear? Stay tuned to find out.**


	9. Recovery

_Previosly : We are bound for Cairo, Egypt with Bruce Williams Chambler. I have uncovered a meeting of a group called Templars. They want the Gear for themselves._

Chapter 9 - Recovery

I decided to go inside William as I would be safer. However, I would not control him. He will be in full control of his body. This way will be better as I could make a habitual mistake in the room. He would not know or feel anything. I was seeing through William's eyes.

The meeting started :

Hermione started, "Thank you all for coming here. This is a very special meeting here today. We have to get the Space-Time gear for ourselves. It would get us enough power to stop our deaths. We would instead be with Arceus instead of dying.

We dunno what the are rebels thinking. They shall die anyway, but take us with them."

It was obvious that they didn't know many things. The world would be safe if we won.

Most of the universes knew that. They wanted to be the only ones alive.

They didn't even know about the light side of Arceus.

It was useless to waste my time with them. They had such bad tactics. They were to steal the gear from us after we found it. What kind of strategy was that? If I were in their place, I would've tried to get there before them and get it before.

I came back and told everything to Bruce, Amber and Grovyle.

We were completely relaxed. They were such idiots. First, they were showing their plans in public (well, not exactly public, but enough public for ghosts), then they had such poor strategy. We were relaxed.

In a few hours, we landed in Cairo. The place was very hot. There was sand everywhere. I hadn't seen so much sand in my whole life (as much as I remember). Bruce had done shopping at the airport mall. He had a suitcase full of gears needed for the exploration trip. He had clothes in his backpack. He got the suitcase from the airport, then we left.

Cairo was a beautiful city. It had so many ancient ruins of the Old Egyptian civilization. I had never seen such beauty in my memories. We soon reached Bruce's villa. It was huge, but not as big as his permanent home. It has 2 floors and 26 rooms.

Bruce went to his room and gave us another room across from his. Our room consisted of 3 beds, 2 study tables and chairs, a dining area and a fridge. How do I remember what was that thing? I mean, what is happening to me? Am I regenerating my memories due to exposure to the other universes? If I am, good. If it is something else, then what...

No, what else could it be?

I thought about asking Grovyle about my past, but he was already asleep. What difference does it make? I mean, I have everyone that I want with me. My friends from the Guild, Amber, who is almost like my brother now and Grovyle, who is very near to me. He saved us all. He could've died. Fortunately the future split in 2 and he was fine. I was too, because of that. I am happy with what I have right now.

I went to sleep.

When I woke up, it was still early. The sun was just visible across the horizon.

However everyone was up. I talked to Bruce for the plan as he knew the most about this world.

We were to go to Tutanishad and look for Eugene's diary in the place. It would've been too difficult for humans to enter, due to traps, but ghosts can't get hurt. When we get in, we have to get the diary and run. We can turn ourselves into bodily forms for limited time, as when we were told by Dialga, but we would feel pain of the booby traps. We would do that after we found the book. This way, chances of getting trapped would be low. We could fall into pits on our way out. However, we wouldn't get hurt as we don't have a real body to be damaged. We decided to go.

Bruce had multiple cars in his villa's garage. He took a black one with no roof on. Tutanishad was a 3 hour ride from the villa. I fell asleep during the trip. When I woke up, the car was stopped. I asked Bruce, "Is something wrong?"

He replied, "No. This is the place. We have to find the ruins. They are buried somewhere here, in the sand. Lend me a hand, please. Here are some paintbrushes."

He gave us large sized paintbrushes, ones used to colour houses.

We started after changing into bodily, visible forms

I didn't know how many hours it had been before Amber yelled, "I found it." Everyone rushed over. A small latch was found by Amber. Bruce used it. Sand started moving. A large staircase revealed itself. I, Amber and Grovyle went in while Bruce stayed outside.

The place was huge. It had wall inscription which were photo like. It should be man, drinking from a glass made of gold, a man jumping into a canyon, many people hiding the ruins with sand, and...

Dialga and Palkia. What? They don't exist in this world. Have they talked to these ancient civilization's members. They are immortal. I don't know which world's or worlds' Dialga and Palkia are they. They could be of mine and Grovyle's home world's, Amber's home world or the yong world's. It could be any world's. I'll ask the Dialga I know. There were mant other engravements I couldn't dven recognize. Some were destroyed, some were damaged, some were in okay condition.

One such engravement showed a Lucario like creature! It was partly looking like one, but also partly humanoid. Hmm... There were many oddities like this, but all of them were of humanoid animals, not humanoid pokemon.

After travelling down a few stairs, we saw some traps. We passed it due to our ghostly abilities. Few more stairs later, we saw a dead end. What? I used my soul ability to pass through the wall. It wasn't a dead end. However, we had to get this wall down to be able to bring the book back. If one of our turns partly bodily, then that one wouldn't be able to pass through walls anymore.

We looked around for a lever. After searching for about 20 minutes, Grovyle found it hidden inside a loose removable rock in the wall. We went inside. The engravings here were almost all destroyed. They looked much older than the ruins before the door.

We went in further. Behind another door, we found the journal. It was in a very poor condition. It had to be handled with care. I decided to pick it up. I did so with care. I turned into my visible, partly bodily form. We started to leave. Grovyle went on ahead to scout for traps. He gave me indications. Amber was near me to check my path.

We reached outside. Bruce was waiting for us. He was suprised when we gave him the journal. He exclaimed, "You actually found it. I wasn't even completely sure if it was here. I had come here on a 62.5 % chance. Well then, let's go back to the villa. I should read the book carefully as to not tear it and then copy it down to be taken to Apothreca. I shall start the job as soon as we reach home."

We went in the car and left for home.

 **Where is the Space-Time Gear? Will the Templars try to stop Rayce, Amber and company? Find out in the next chapter.**


	10. The Only One

_Previously : We have found Eugene Dawson's journal in Tutanishad. We will use it to find the location of the Space Time Gear. We are coming to Bruce's villa._

Chapter 10 - The Only One

We went inside the car to go to Bruce's villa. It should've been a 2 hour ride. I and Amber feel asleep in the car.

We soon woke up to a large sound of explosion. I frantically looked around to check for something. The Templars were following us. They must have followed us from the airport and now want the journal. Bruce changed the speed of the car to 100 km/hr. We put on our seat belts.

Another explosion. This time near our car. They must be throwing bombs of some kind at us. Bruce called them grenades.

The car swayed back and forth and left and right. We were in such a frantic.

I opened a window and and Amber turned visible, but still in the car as to not be seen and he used a flamethrower towards the window.

It changed path due to wind and hit the Templars' car.

Another car came from behind that one! Grovyle used leaf storm on them.

They finally left.

I was wondering as to where they would've hidden their car in the desert. There was no obstacle for miles near Tutanishad. They must have more resources than we thought before. We need to be more careful.

We reached home in another hour. The car wasn't damaged too much. I, Amber and Grovyle took patrols around the house at different timings to make sure that those Templar guys weren't spying on us and Bruce.

Bruce was copying down Eugene's journal. Amber was laying outside near the pool, Grovyle was swimming in the pool. I decided to join them. I ran towards the pool and jumped in, causing water to splash outside on Amber's legs.

He got angry and used flamethrower towards me. I dived in the water where the flames got neutralized. He attacked for a few more times and I dodged them all. Then, he hot tired and fell back into his chair. He used up all his PP. He went to sleep.

I and Grovyle in the pool for awhile. I asked him, "What is it like? In the last world. It was our original home, right."

Grovyle stayed quiet for awhile then replied, "It was the sister universe of Amber's universe. Since that universe and our universe were disters, the effects of Amber's world's Dialga going Primal were seen in our universe as well. Time Gears had started failing and our Dialga has started showing signs of primalness as well. So we went to the sister universe to change the happenings. We landed in the future and set up a research area for the primalness of the universe. However our bodies started destabilizing after a few due to change in nuclear, chemical and physical properties of surrounding's matter. It was slow because our research area was of our universe, thus neutralizing some of the effects and the other universe had some similarities with ours, as it was a twin. I don't know exactly what happened to our universe after that as I didn't come back. It was partly primal and partly still alive. Our universe was beautiful AND primal."

Wow. The description was just like wow. I mean, like a beautiful primal universe. How would it look.

Grovyle countinued, "The universe should look nornal now. Primal Dialga has been defeated. Our universe is back. I saw some places from Palkia's portals. They looked normal. Not black and white anymore. Even more colorful than before."

Even more colorful. I can't wait to go back.

I asked Grovyle, "Can you tell me about my life there?"

Grovyle said, "Alright. Hmm. Well, you met me when you were 10 years old. Your dad, Edward, and your mom, Hermione had given me to you as a gift since you had no siblings at the time. An year later, you had gotten a younger sister, Lilly."

I have a sister!

I asked, "How old is she?"

Grovyle replied, "She should have become 8 last week."

I asked another question, "H... How many years have it been?"

Grovyle replied, "It's been almost 2 years since we left. We left the day after Lilly's birthday. We left for our lab. We told mom we could out for best case, a few months, worst case, never come back. We would never be able to tell when we would come back. When we would, we would straight walk through the door. The day we left, Lilly was crying so hard. You could hear her from across the street."

Hmm. I must have a really loving family.

"If you want, at that universe, you could get your memories of them back." said Grovyle.

"What! How?" I asked Grovyle back.

Grovyle said, "You had stored our DNA samples in your lab for genetic mutation cure. You can get your memories and your old human body back through your brain receptor machine. However, I don't know what will happen to your pokemon powers. I mean, we prepared for mutations like degeneration of body parts, but not changing into something else. You may keep the powers or lose the powers, I don't know."

I want my memories back, that's for sure. My family too. I had always dreamt of that I had a younger sibling. I asked Grovyle about her looks.

Grovyle replied, "She has blonde hair, brown eyes, cheeks as white as snow and lips as red as a drop of blood. She was one of the most beautiful girls of the city. At her school, she had won the Miss Raven Primary School Beauty Pageant."

Wow. I have a family that misses me and don't even know them. I would like to meet them at least once.

Bruce called out to us, telling us that the copying down is complete. We left for Apothreca. I was constantly thinking about them, my family. I imagined how they would look like, what would be my parents' jobs, etc.

We soon reached the place. The place was full of tourists. We got off and Bruce took the book with him. We reached inside the building. It must be atleast 3000-4000 years old. We reached the place. There, Bruce guided us to a corner area. There were small photos inscribed on the wall. One of them showed a Gear. We went to a room after that. There was a guard in that room. He stopped Bruce, telling him the area is off limits to tourists.

Bruce took out a badge from his pocket, which said, "Archaeological Survey Society". Bruce never told us that he was also an archaeologist. The guard cleared the path. We went in. The room had no one in it. We saw something written on the wall, different from the hieroglyphs. Bruce opened his book and started studying.

I roamed around the place. No one could see me, so I had no problem getting around. Hieroglyphs were in every room, except the one in which was Bruce. After about an hour, he finished. I came back to the room. He started reading without looking at us, as everyone was looking at him from the outside. It would be weird if people will see him talking to the air.

He started, "Walk around the room once, while touching the walls with your legs. Then press on the frame of the door. Then, put your fingers in the hollow eyes of the Queen and press it, then pull it."

Bruce said, "Queen... hmm. It must the Queen Sckerentian's statue at the entrance of the site."

Bruce started walking. He finished a lap. A loud sound was heard, like a giant lever being pulled. He tapped on the stone frame of the doorway of this room. Another sound was heard, like a huge button being pushed. Finally, Bruce left for the outside statue and put his fingers in the eyes and pressed it. Another button sound, this time, with much more loudness. He finally pulled it. The head came out!

We could be put in jail for vandalism of historical property! All the guards started walking towards us with batons taken out. Suddenly Bruce saw a lever, on the neck of the statue (or top now, as the head is gone). He shouted stop and said, "There's a lever here." The guards closed their batons, but did not put it in their pockets. One of them came to us and made an ok sign. The guards put their batons in the pocket. The one near us took the head from the statue from Bruce.

A crowd had gathered. Bruce pulled the lever, while mumbling to himself, "This'll probably be news of the decade." He pulled it as hard as he could. An ear piercing sound came for a second, then left.

Then a building started emerging from the ground nearby. It was a pretty small. It was just a covering for stairs that had emerged. The guards secured the area. Bruce went inside. We followed him.

I asked him, "How come you have such influence here?"

Bruce replied, "It's because I am an official archaeologist. These types of things ARE taken care of by archaeologists. I am one. So I was allowed to come in. Be careful. There could be traps, including pitfalls. Pitfalls are the only thing that affects you, right?"

I replied positive. The stairs were dark. Bruce turned on his cellphone light. The stairs were long as well. There were traps. I and Grovyle were ahead, scouting for Bruce, so that he doesn't get hurt.

After about walking for 20 minutes, we reached a large hall.

It was really dark. Bruce turned on his cell phone light to maximum.

There was a sort of sphere in the middle of the hall and on it's surface was etched the Gear. The rest of the room was filled with gold!

We had to break the sphere and get the gear inside. I used Aura Sphere. It didn't do a thing!

Amber used Flamethrower. Still nothing!

Grovyle used Leaf Storm.

Nothing was working!

We decided to use all of our moves at once, together. We did so. It still wasn't breaking!

We didn't stop. We needed more power.

From his bag, Bruce took out a hammer and hit the sphere. It broke into 100 pieces and a bright light suddenly blinded us.

After regaining vision, we saw the Space-Time Gear. We grabbed it and headed out. Bruce put it in his bag. He also took something else.

We went outside. The guards were still there. Bruce told them to call other archaeologists and to tell them that the room was full of gold. The guards were amazed. They called the archaeologists. We waited there until they came and then left. We reached the villa.

There were multiple cars outside. "Media, probably." said Bruce. When we neared the car, it wasn't the media. It was the Templars.

Of course, they must've followed us again. We were looking around the house. They mustn't have been in there, but were watching from a nearby building.

"Hand over the Gear, and we'll make this easier you." said William.

Bruce shouted, "No. Not a chance."

William said, "What'll you do? Huh, all alone."

These guys were idiots.

Bruce replied, "Huh. That's where you're wrong-"

"No. I know about those animals you have. I have measures for them. I have this." said William. He showed a gun. "This gun is an auto aim gun that can shoot mana, that is the energy that is of your pet ghosts. It can detect them and shoot them on its own. Or I can shoot them myself with these mana detector glasses."

We ran inside the villa. The gun was missing much of the time. It had hit Amber on his leg. I ran back and carried him back to the villa. His leg started to heal fast. It was good as new in 10 minutes.

Bruce said, "Quick, we don't have much time. The thing that I took from the ruin was a Past Piece. I'll get you out of here and teleport the Gear to the empty Spacial Rift of this world. No one should be there. The Gear will be safe there."

Bruce started the chants of the Past Piece. We all started to ve lidted in the air. We felt a piercing pain and we were in the universal portal again.

 **What'll the last world be like? How many Gears are needed this time? What'll happen after this universe? Find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Memories

_Previously : Me, Amber and Grovyle have gotten Time and Space Gears from all the universes but one._

Chapter 11 - Memories

We keep on falling.

For hours...

In the portal...

Until...

We...

Emerge!!!

We fall in a river. Amber instantly goes, "Ughh. I hate splashes from water. They make me feel nauseated."

I speak, "Um. Where are we? Shouldn't a sympathiser force be here to help us?"

Grovyle spoke, "Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, we cannot stay here. These are open fields. We can be attacked from multiple sides."

Amber asked, "So, where will we go? This is a huge world, and Rayce remembers none of it."

Grovyle says, "What about me? I have also lived here."

Amber replied, "Right. Sorry. Lead the way."

Grovyle points in a direction left of me and says, "There. That is Lumiose City. Our home. We should go there. The river we have fallen in is Lumiose River."

Following Grovyle, Amber and I go towards Lumiose City. It takes us around a few hours to reach the city.

Lumiose is beautiful. It is almost perfectly circular. 2 blocks in through the southern side, he stops us.

"In here." , he says.

He leads us through a walkway inside the city's suburbs.

Grovyle takes a deep breath of air and says, "Ahhh. Coffee and bread. I remember the smell of that. We used to have that everyday Rayce. You would come to the laboratory everyday and bring one for me, and sometimes for yourself too. You would sometimes be dressed properly, or sometimes look like you just woke up a few minutes ago. You would be either in a great mood, or be mad about something you never told me. I only saw your house a few times. Across the street."

Grovyle points towards a different side of the street, to a house. Grovyle says, "You lived with your roommate Jakob. You two would never be seperated from each other. You were best friends, I think. Let's go inside the lab now."

Grovyle opens the door to the lab. Inside is another door on which he places his hand. The door scans his hand and opens.

He says, "The doors are electrically charged. You cannot pass through here. You can interact with the items here normally. Come inside."

I and Amber come. I cannot believe that this is a place where I spent 2 years of my life. I remember none of it.

Inside the building, we go down the stairs. A labyrinthian of pathways were laid out for us with arrows pointing out which path would give us which room. The path in front of us led to the Office and The Living Quarters. The path to the left of us led to the DNA lab and the Psycho-kinesis lab. The path to the right of us led to the Weaponry room and the Technology lab.

I do not believe that I made all of this at the age of 16. We all go towards the Office. We go straight in front, and then left. We go into the room. Inside is a desk, a sofa and a small bed.

Grovyle replies, "This was your table and sofa and my resting sofa. I remember it all. You used to work very late, so I would wait here for you, and leave for the living quarters only after you had left."

On the table, were a pencil holder, a stack of papers and 2 photos.

Grovyle looked at them, and said, "The one on the left is Jakob, and the one on the right is my previous trainer... Your father."

What?! My father. I mean, I had to have a father, but I never expected to learn his face.

Grovyle continued, "He built this place and worked from here for 30 years. When you were 16, he died in a war between the Orange Archipelago and Seviinet Islands. He left this place for you. You immediately started working here and took over for him. Jakob helped you."

I ask, "Why is nobody here?"

Grovyle replies, "You and Jakob liked to work alone, without a staff, as you wanted privacy, I think. Come on."

Grovyle lead us through to the Psycho-Kinesis lab. He said, "This is where we began our journey. We were supposed to be in the other universe for a month, and then come back to the day after we left. We have been there for almost 4 years. Let me check the date here in the calendar... Wait, it is the right date! March 13th, 2034. 1 day after we left! What a coincidence to have landed in this time. Jakob must be waiting for us. At your home."

Grovyle then leads us to the DNA room. Inside, are huge tubes and big machines laid out. Grovyle says, "These are the DNA machines. You made them in case something happened to us, so that we would be cloned and brought back to life here."

I reply, "Wooow. I dunno what to say. I mean, I knew that I had an exciting life because I knew about Primal Dialga and came here to stop him, but I didn't know to what extent. I want to remember it all, but I can't."

Grovyle replies, "You can. Use the DNA machine to make yourself a clone human body of yourself. The body will have all of your memories. Do not give it a subconsciousness, and instead project yourself in it."

I say in suprise, "I can do that?"

Grovyle replied, "Of course you can. You can finally then come back home. I will make myseld a clone body too, and everything will be just as it was before."

I step back in surprise. I say, "Of course I want to do this. I want my life back."

Grovyle says, "Then start the machine."

As I move to turn the machine on, Amber takes a hold of my shoulder and pulls me aside. He says, "Why do you want to do this? You have a life back at home with everyone from the Guild and the city, with me. You are so happy there. Do you want to throw it all away. Throw the last 4 years of your life with me. Do you want to leave me and all of your friends."

I reply, "I want to leave. I do not want to throw the last 18 to 22 years of my life that defined me. Sure, I don't remember it, but it is my real life. I never felt that I had a place in your world. I do not belong to your world. We may be friends, but we have not much in common. I have a life here and I want it back. I am a human by soul. I did not choose to be in your world for 4 years. I was stuck there. I remembrr fragments of being a human. I want it all. It feels amazing. If you do not want to leave me, you could stay here. I will find you some Blaziken DNA."

Amber replies, "No need. You said that you do not belong in my world. I too, do not belong in yours. Of course you will leave me as soon as you get Grovyle and this... this Jakob."

Hmmm. Amber is stubborn. But I cannot care right now. I am doing this.

I turn on the machine and put in the settings. It whizzes to life The tube fills with smoke. A shape starts to form.

 **What will happen when Rayce qets his old life back? Will he meet Jakob again after so long? Will he remember him? Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
